Seasons
by Takari-san
Summary: Winter - He never thought he would ever fall in love – it was just not him. She never thought she would forget about her Prince Charming – it was just too unexpected. Will the gentle fall of snow erase their doubts? Horo x Tamao
1. Autumn : Part 1

**Seasons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

**Autumn**

Summary: As the dried leaves slowly fall to give way to new life, the barriers that cover his secluded heart falls, giving way to something he never expected.

A/N: This is the first part of the first saga of seasons called "Autumn", the next would be "Winter", followed by "Spring" and lastly "Summer". They would be as follows: Autumn - Ren x Pilica, Winter (my most awaited one XD) - Horo Horo x Tamao, Spring - Lyserg x Jeanne and Summer - Yoh x Anna. Each saga would contain five parts and most probably there would be an epilogue in the end with all the pairings XD I hope you enjoy this little tribute of mine to Shaman King.

Warning: Major Ren x Pilica and some profanity maybe

"Ren! Ren! Wait up!" a young man called out as he ran towards a shorter young man with a distinct hairstyle.

He turned around, hair twitching slightly, a frown once again gracing his face, "What do you want, Yoh?"

The other teenager stopped from his running and faced the frowning face of the man known as Ren, "You should smile more Ren… if you frown so much, it might be permanent and get stuck that way… I don't think you want that… Anyway, I was wondering… can you do me a favor?"

_I should have known…_

Ren rolled his eyes, "What do you want this time?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could buy the groceries for me. I have lots of things to do and I have no idea how I'm going to finish everything in time, and I still have to do my after-school training. Man, ever since school started, my life has been so hectic I haven't been able to take my normal naps and haven't been able to listen to the latest songs of BOB!" Yoh whined as he pulled something out from his uniform's pocket.

Ren sighed, "Don't expect me to help you out AGAIN. I have been helping you out ever since school started. You should tell Anna to give you less chores. You're a wreck. Good thing sensei somehow never manages catching you dozing off in class."

"Anna would never allow that!" Yoh paled, "And besides, who else would do all the work? I mean Anna has school, and she is a member of various clubs and has a lot of things to do."

"It's amazing that even in school she manages to boss people around." Ren rolled his eyes. From the moment he had met his friend's fiancée, he never really like her but of course, he had, as everyone did, utmost respect for her, "Fine Yoh, I'll help you out… but this will be the LAST time, okay?"

_That's__ what I said the last time he asked…_

The usually laidback boy looked rather relieved and very, very, VERY stressed, "Thanks Ren… here's the list and the payment. I'll meet you in front of Funbari Onsen later at 6, okay?" Yoh said handing him a crumpled piece of paper and some yen. He then looked alarmed, "Ah… I have to go ask Horo Horo if he could help me out and clean the yard! See you later Ren!"

Ren watched as the mahogany-haired boy ran towards another part of the school. It seems as if the piece of paper he pulled out from his uniform's pocket a while ago was a list of chores to do. Recently, Yoh had been given the task of being a Shaman King, a normal student and servant boy. The poor guy… ever since Anna became more active in school, he seemed to have double the number of chores than usual, and he would usually seek him, Horo Horo, Manta, Ryu and Faust for help.

Making his way to the supermarket with his hands in his jacket pockets, Ren Tao walked along the streets of Tokyo, stepping on the dried leaves that fell. It was autumn once more, and once again the streets were covered with dried leaves that made an odd crunching sound when you step on it. It also meant that the reason Yoh had been tasked to clean the yard is because it was filled with dried leaves. He never particularly had a favorite season… but autumn was one he liked to a certain extent since it was cool yet it didn't mean that slush was around you. He didn't like snow, that was for sure.

He stared blankly at the people on the streets, most of which were students quickly going to cram school or their homes to do assignments. He never bothered doing the pathetic assignments tasked to them; he would do major projects and those to be passed, yes but those measly exercises? He left those to be answered right in class, and today was another one of those days wherein all the assignments were exercises on the books. He would just have a quick glance at his notes for those subjects with quizzes tomorrow.

Finally he arrived at the supermarket in which Yoh and Anna would always buy their food. All that they bought was exact, and was double-checked by Anna. And if Yoh decided to sneak and buy something different, he would surely be caught. He unfolded the crumpled piece of paper and saw that even the brand was exact; the price was written in Anna's organized writing as well. It also stated the exact amount of change.

Ren frowned, this was more taxing that it seems…

Ren walked out of the supermarket, frowning slightly. It was hard to find the exact brand of tuna Yoh and Anna ate; it took him quite a while too. He dragged the groceries along with him as he made his way to the Onsen…

"Excuse me… err… can you help me out with something?" a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

He turned around to face a girl with light blue hair, which he knew rather well and bright onyx eyes, just like her brother. He thought. "What is it?"

Her face brightened up, "Ah… Ren-kun! Well, I sort of got lost…" she smiled sheepishly, "I was trying to find my big brother since I couldn't find him during dismissal time, and somehow I ended up here."

Ren rolled his eyes, "He's at the Onsen… I'll take you there… it's not very far and I have to meet Yoh."

"Arigato Ren-kun!" she grinned brightly.

He twitched hearing what she called him, "**_Ren-kun"_** ever since she found out his name it has always been **_"Ren-kun"_** and it irritated him. Only his sister can call him **_"Ren-kun"_** and when his sister says it he already gets furious. Obviously, he was furious with her too… and about any minute now he should shout at her…

"Is there anything wrong Ren-kun?" she asked looking at him oddly.

Ren turned away and said hoarsely, "Iie… it's nothing."

_Why am I being nice to her?_

"Were you shopping for groceries? I always thought you asked someone to do it… or at least Jun-san would be the one to do it." Pilica asked looking curiously at the bags he was carrying.

"Why should you care, onna?" he glared at her.

_Now that's better…_

She stuck out her tongue at him, "It's PILICA for your information and I don't "CARE" I was just wondering… and besides, why do you always have to be so M-E-A-N?"

Ren rolled his eyes, once again he would soon find himself in a childish quarrel with the younger Ainu. He didn't know why but after some moments of at lest silence with her, it will soon turn into a heated shouting match about the most childish of things. He then retorted acidly, "Well, if I'm so "MEAN" why am I leading you to Funbari Onsen to find your IDIOT of a BROTHER?!"

Pilica then burned with anger hearing that her beloved brother was involved, "Well, excuse me but my BROTHER can beat YOU with his eyes blindfolded and his hands tied behind his back!"

"Yeah right… you won't be saying that when I'm kicking his sorry BUTT!" shouted Ren angrily.

Pilica rolled her eyes, "Well I won't be saying it because, you can NEVER kick his butt in anything! My brother will NEVER let you win at anything!"

"And YOU think I will let HIM win anything?!" Ren shouted in outrage, "You must me kidding me!"

They continued their shouting match as they literally stomped their way to Funbari Onsen, with them were very, very, VERY bad moods.

It was always that way… Usually, Ren would rather not bother bickering with others unless of course it's Horo Horo, since that is something he could never avoid, but whenever he tries to be nice to her, or at least not anger her without being 'un-Ren-like' she manages to turn it into an insult, or at least an invitation for bickering.

"Ren! Pilica-chan!" shouted Yoh good-naturedly as he ran up to the two, wiping his sweat with a clean white towel that was on his neck moments ago.

"Yoh…" Ren said turning around to find his brown–haired friend smiling with a relieved expression on his face. He held up the grocery bags, waiting for Yoh to take them.

Panting and holding his knees Yoh said, "Thanks for buying the groceries for me… I don't know how I would be able to survive without you guys…" he wiped the sweat that remained on his forehead then getting the bags from the Chinese shaman, "By the way Pilica-chan, Horo Horo is at the yard… I'm sorry but I asked him to help me out with a few things, I hope you don't mind. He and Tamao were cleaning the yard, the dried leaves made our yard rather untidy and Anna ordered me to clean it up… I hope you don't mind…"

"Iie… it's alright Yoh-kun, I better save Tamao-chan from my brother now…" Pilica said, sticking her tongue out at Ren before running of to find her brother.

Yoh blinked, seeing what Pilica just did, "You argued again, didn't you?"

Ren rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault she's such a pest."

"I don't understand why you guys just keep on fighting. I mean, you guys seem in friendly terms with each other for one moment then mortal enemies the next…" Yoh noted.

Ren shrugged, "Beats me, anyway, I have to go home now…"

"Alright then, take care." Yoh grinned, "Thanks again, I won't ever ask again! I owe you one!"

Ren turned around to face Yoh and glared at him, "You better be telling the truth this time, I don't want to do anymore stupid errands for you."

Yoh smiled nervously then nodded.

Ren took one last glance at the onsen before going on his way home, unknowing that Yoh had his fingers crossed.

"Ren-kun! Kami-sama, I was so worried that you got into trouble again… I don't want to find out you've been sent into prison because of attacking a person, with your HAIR." Jun said as she ran towards her little brother.

Ren flushed, "That did NOT happen, technically…"

"Well yeah… but you did get sent into detention because you attacked a student, with your hair too…" Jun noted then shifted the subject back, "But Ren, WHERE were you? Why are you so late?"

Ren rolled his eyes, "I'm not late, it's not yet 7 for Pete's sake… It's just ten past six actually."

"But still, I can't help but get worried, last school year you went home early except on Tuesdays when you have practice for martial arts. These days you seem to be going home later and later. Is anything the matter?" Jun eyes then widened, "You're not part of some gang, are you? You do know that otto-san would never approve of such things."

"No, I'm not a part of some gang." Ren said impatiently, he wanted to escape his sister now, "I'm going to take my bath…"

Jun shook her head, "You're telling me what you've been doing first." She then turned to Bason (in spirit ball form) and Pai Long, "Pai Long, I hope you don't mind but can you get Ren's bath ready?"

Pai Long then straightened himself up alertly then nodded, "Of course Jun-san…"

She smiled, "Thank you… why don't you help Pai Long, Bason?"

The spirit ball nodded, "Yes, mistress…"

Ren looked at the two make their way to the bathroom and turned back to his sister who was in her 'over-protective' mode.

"Ren, can you tell me now?" Jun asked her little brother.

Ren sighed, "It's nothing important really, I've just been helping Yoh out with errands ever since everything is being dumped on him by Anna because she's been more active in school."

Jun blinked, "That's it…?"

"Yeah… what did you expect?" Ren looked at his sister oddly.

"Nothing, nothing…" Jun sighed, "I thought you might have been in a gang our something… or maybe stalking some girl…"

"STALKING SOME GIRL?!" Ren shouted, his hair rising up rapidly as he became angrier. He was furious; he could not believe that his sister would think of such an absurd thing.

Jun clicked her tongue, "Yes… because Anna-san's been telling me that you've been connecting with this girl, the little sister of Horo Horo-kun I believe. I thought you might have fallen in love or something." His sister smiled widely, "My, it would be wonderful to see you in love, Ren."

Hearing those words, Ren felt a vein pop and…

"I DON'T LIKE HER AT ALL! SHE'S A PEST! A VERY IRRITATING BRAT, THAT'S WHAT SHE IS! WHEN I'M TRYING NOT TO BOTHER WITH HER, SHE JUST MAKES US FIGHT! SHE'S SIMPLY JUST AN IRRITATING, PESKY PRAT!" Ren screamed, flushed with anger as he stomped away from his sister and made his way to the bathroom.

That moment, Pai Long came from the bathroom, "His bath is ready Jun-san, is anything the matter? He seemed pretty troubled a while ago as he went to the bathroom."

Jun had a wide smiled on her face, "Nothing Pai Long… I just have a feeling that this autumn will be very interesting, especially for Ren."

"Really?" blinked the kyonshin.

"Yes… very…" Jun smiled knowingly, "I just hope everything goes well."

"Everything will go into its place, right Jun-san?" Pai Long told the green-haired lady.

She smiled, "Of course it will…"

**::Tsuzuku – to be continued::**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this… I will try to update as quickly as possible I hope that you are inclined to read the next chapter when its out as well. Once again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and place **R/R!**


	2. Autumn : Part 2

**Seasons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

**Autumn**

Summary: As the dried leaves slowly fall to give way to new life, the barriers that cover his secluded heart falls, giving way to something he never expected.

Dedication: **Ashly**! [huggles] I wuv you for being my beta-reader, I wuv you for singing duet with me and I wuv you for everything TOMODACHI! Thanks for the reviews my the way 

A/N: This is the second part of Autumn, I hope you enjoy this and… may the RenPirika-ness be with you XD Enjoy… but before that I'll just relay some messages to the reviewers I guess… XD

Ashly – As usual, you review with a weird twisted review Oo;; but I love ya anyway tomodachi [huggles] let's duet again sometime, 'Face as old as time, red clouds on his cloak, wrinkles on his face, his hair in a braid, UCHIHA ITACHI' [snickers] We honestly should do that again

GoddessLD, Hyper-Shaman-Girl, Divine Wolf, Anonymous75632, DayDrEaMiNg-child and a-A-a – Thanks for reading [bows down] and I did update rather quickly [smiles] Thanks very much for the reviews… XD

Snakespirit – Winter, Spring and Summer are different stories since the main pairing totally shifts but, it just carries on, so the story is continuous and there are references but the main plot differs and the pairings will stay the same throughout the whole fic, no Hao x Anna [Aaaw…], no Horo x Anna [sighs] and basically, no Hao [WAH! ;; I love Hao pairings…] and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Warning: Major Ren x Pilica and some profanity maybe

Hands in his pockets, Ren Tao made his way to school, backpack strapped on one of his shoulders. He had a frown on his face, as usual, and squished the dry leaves around the area as he walked.

"Ren, hey Ren!" someone called out causing Ren to turn around to see a student, same age as him, running.

The student arrived beside him, panting and clutching his knees. He had jet black hair styled in bowlcut, thick eyebrows and determined onyx eyes, "Sensei said you better not be late for practice today… Please remember that we have martial arts later, I don't want sensei biting my head off again, seeing that one of his superstars is missing."

"Ah… whatever." Ren said paying no attention to the boy and continued walking.

Apparently, that student was his fellow martial artist under the same instructor. The student ran in front of him, wiping the sweat on his forehead with a towel, "You'll come, right Ren? You've been skipping for two weeks straight… sensei is in a panic. Don't you enjoy martial arts anymore?"

Ren sighed, "Whatever Lee, I'll come today, don't worry about it."

"Yatta! Sensei will be so happy!" The bowlcut known as Lee jumped in enthusiasm.

Ren rolled his eyes as he observed the young martial artist, just then a pink-haired girl, accompanied by a blonde-haired boy in Ren's class (who was rather loud and noisy) and a blue black-haired boy, who had his hands in his pocket as well entered the clearing causing Lee to stop his jumping.

His eyes lit up, seeing as the pink-haired girl waved at him, "I have to go Ren, see you later!"

Ren turned around and continued to walk to school hearing what sounded like 'Sakura-san!' being shouted by his fellow martial artist.

Arriving at the front gates of the school, Ren found some familiar faces and joined them.

"Ren!" Yoh called out as he saw Ren running towards him and Horo Horo.

Ren didn't say anything but grunted in recognition of his "friends".

Horo Horo, who was leaning on a tree waved his hands to say hi and had a wide grin on his face. He, as usual, wore his uniform unlike everyone else, he had his shirt unbuttoned halfway. Yoh also wore his uniform differently, contrasting to the proper and formal look of Ren's uniform which was all buttoned and neatly worn.

"What's up with him?" Ren asked looking at the obviously happy Horo Horo.

Yoh shrugged, "I don't know either, what I know is that he came here grinning so happily it freaked me out."

Horo Horo stuck his tongue out at Yoh and Ren, "I'm just happy, yesterday, I managed to eat so much good food thanks to Tamao, can I go to your house again today Yoh? I'll help you with your chores."

"Of course you can Horo Horo-kun! Thanks, I really need help around the house…" Yoh sighed then turned to Ren, "Ano… Ren, I was wondering if…"

"No." Ren replied flatly, expecting that his friend would have asked.

"Eh… but… come on, I promise this is the last time!" Yoh had said, whining.

Ren sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't. I have martial arts practice later, and I really can't skip, I don't want Lee killing me. I've been skipping for two weeks now."

"Ah… alright then." Yoh said, and then looked troubled, "Where am I going to get help now?"

"Why don't you try Manta today?" Ren asked, "Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him around recently."

Yoh sighed, "Manta's off on a chess tourney… that's why he hasn't been around lately. Even if he was here, he wouldn't be able to help much because of cram school… Anna's going to kill me!"

"Why do you have to do it anyway?" Horo Horo said as he played with a leaf that has just fallen.

Yoh then laughed softly and smiled, "It's because… if you love someone, you'd do anything they'd ask you to do… Don't you think so?"

"You're hopeless Yoh…" both Ren and Horo Horo told their friend as they punched their brown-haired friend playfully.

Yoh laughed, " I guess I am…"

_But__ that got me thinking, is it really what people do when in love? Are they willing to risk everything and do everything for the other? If that's so… I never want to fall in love. _Ren thought as he watched his friend, Yoh chat with Horo Horo. _However, before, I thought that friends are just bothers too… so does that mean, love is more than just risking everything and doing everything for that person you love?_

_"Okaa-san…" The young Ren said as his mother wiped the sweat that glistened on his face after a rough day of training._

_His mother looked at her son with loving eyes and smiled. His mother was beautiful; Ran Tao… she had long silky hair and everything about her was simply elegant. Ren loved his mother so much, as far as he understood love anyway. "What is it Ren?" she asked as she patted the young boy's head._

_"Do you love otto-san?" he asked the question without thinking, maybe… but he surely did want to know._

_"Your father…?" his mother asked with a slight smile, "I used to hate him…"  
  
Ren shrugged, there was nothing to be surprised about that, he hated his father. His father was the one who taught him everything… but he knew, his father's beliefs were wrong, yet he had to comply, because if not, he would not be allowed to bear the family name._

_What his mother said next surprised him…_

_"As you know Ren, your father and I, we were engaged with no accordance to feelings or whatsoever. I hated that thought… I wanted to fall in love, to marry one who I was sure to make me happy but… I couldn't. I could never hold my head up high again if I declined and ran away from responsibility; I could never bear the fact that I have disgraced my family…" Ran said as she let Ren sit on top of her lap._

_Ran stroked Ren's hair, playing with the strands of his hair, amused my its uniqueness, "But I learned to fall in love with him… I managed to see what's behind all that hatred that I thought engulfed the Tao clan. Your father, the walls that stood to protect his heart, his capacity to love, I made them all fall and saw… I saw that your father was truly human."_

_Ren looked at his mother oddly, not believing a single word she had said._

_Ran giggled, playing with her little boy's cheeks, "I know you don't believe me… your father nowadays truly doesn't have that part, but he has to continue the legacy of the clan I guess…"  
  
"Okaa-san…" Ren once again called for his mother, "Can I fall in love, like father did to you then?"_

_"Of course you can… even though one day, your heart might be protected with walls as well, there is surely one person who can make all those walls fall and make you fall in love. You just have to be lucky enough that that certain person is in love with you too, because nothing is more painful that a heartbreak…" his mother explained to the young boy._

_"If that's the case… I would never want to fall in love." Ren turned away from his mother._

_His mother laughed, "I highly doubt that Ren… but anyway, who wouldn't fall in love with such a cute boy like you?"_

_His face heated up upon hearing himself being called 'cute', "MOM! I'M NOT CUTE!"_

"I'm going now, sensei…" Ren said as he took his things from the shelf, "I'll be here next week, don't worry…" he quickly added before his sensei could say something.

The moment he entered the dojo after two weeks of skipping training, he was harassed by his sensei wanting to find out what he has been doing the past weeks. He really didn't like that feeling and decided that he would never miss practice again. His sensei was so enthusiastic, as much as his classmate, Lee.

"Okay then Ren…" his sensei said, flashing him a shining smile.

Lee suddenly appeared in his martial arts outfit, "You're going Ren? Well, goodbye then… see you next week!" Lee exclaimed, flashing a grin equally as shiny as their sensei's.

He exited the dojo, there was nothing new about the site he had just witnessed, there were plenty of things similar between Lee and his sensei, they had the same haircut, the same shiny smile, the same thick eyebrows and sometimes the same choice of clothes. He sighed softly; the training today was more tiring than usual, or maybe it was just because he had been skipping for two weeks now and was not used to it anymore.

He took a towel from his bag and began wiping the sweat off his forehead. He peeked at his watch – 7:37 pm. He would have to have a late dinner, Jun would pester him again... he sighed.

He was used to walking alone late at night, if anybody tried to hurt him anyway they would be the one ending up in a hospital bed. He put his hands on his pocket as usual and went about on his usual way home, he scanned around for anything suspicious then shrugged, he didn't really care anyway.

He then paused hearing something… a conversation.

"Hey girlie…. want to spend some time with me tonight? It's gonna be fun… I promise" a man's voice said obviously speaking to a younger and innocent girl.

The girl's voice sounded revolted, "No, onii-chan told me never to talk to strangers."

"Your brother is wrong then… I'm telling you, it's going to be fun" once again the man said with the same disgusting voice that made Ren frown immediately. He may be rude, foul-tempered and arrogant but he was not a hormone-driven, insane maniac.

She shrieked, "Hey, don't touch me!"

"Come on now…" the man whispered.

Not able to take any more of what was going on, Ren Tao entered the vicinity, a frown as usual, on his face but this time, it was obvious that he was furious. He stomped the man who was covering the girl, "Get off her, jerk!"

The man turned around and saw Ren. He laughed, "And what are you planning to do? Poke me with your hair?"

Ren, though a head shorter than the man laughed sarcastically, "My hair's too good for you…" he then took the man by the shoulders then punched him straight in the face.

The man hit the wall and fell unconscious.

The girl soon approached him shakily, "Thank you…" she murmured.

He turned to face her, in shock when he realized you it was, he then managed to murmur, "Pilica…?"

She was equally as shocked, "Ren-kun…?"

He then grabbed her by her hands, "What were you thinking?! At a time like this… what the hell were you thinking?"

She turned away from him, her face warm, "I don't know why you should care."

He paused for a moment, yeah, she was right, he SHOULDN'T care… but he DID care, "It's because… what would your brother think?" he said spitefully.

"He's out today, he decided to spend the night in Yoh-kun's home…" Pilica explained, "I was just going to buy some cup ramen from the grocery, we have run out you see…"

"You can do that tomorrow." He said beginning to drag her somewhere.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? I'm going home Ren-kun!" she exclaimed, trying to pull away, but alas, the Chinese's grip was way too tight for an Ainu girl like to fight.

Ren called out to her, "You're not… it's way to dangerous in your apartment. What is Horo Horo thinking anyway? Leaving you alone in your apartment… what if some pervert comes through your window then? Don't tell me you'll kick his ass or something like that, I think I just saw your capabilities a while ago."

"Fine then…" the Ainu girl looked away, "Then where in heaven are you taking me?"

Ren turned to face her, "Here." He pointed to a huge house that was currently covered by a huge black gate. He clicked the doorbell twice and spoke up once more, "This is… my house."

Entering through the front door, right away, Ren saw his sister, biting her nails in nervousness, probably thinking what was happening to her little brother. He rolled his eyes at the sight, but somehow, deep inside, he appreciated it.

"I'm home, onee-san…" Ren said as he hung his jacket on the clothes rack, at the same time still pulling the Ainu girl around.

"Ren, where were you?" Jun asked exasperated.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Obviously, I was at the dojo, with sensei. Today's a Tuesday, I have martial practice…"

"Oh, yes, yes, correct…" Jun said remembering, "I'm glad… it's just that I thought you were doing something unpleasant… I think you know what I mean…"

Ren rolled his eyes, "How many times to I have to tell you that I won't do those things you're thinking off? You surely have a wild imagination…"

"Umm…" Pilica then said, tiptoeing from behind Ren, "What's going on?"

Jun faced then blanked… then said, "Pilica-chan…?"

Ren slapped his forehead with his hand.

Jun turned to Ren, "You didn't tell me you'll be having a guest over, I would have asked the cook to prepare something special."

"Ah… Iie! I'm already thankful that you're feeding me Jun-san…" Pilica told her, then glaring at Ren.

"Hmm… how did you end up visiting again, Pilica-chan?" Jun asked, wondering why Ren would invite her over, "Did you finally gave in to Ren's stalking and came home with him?"

Both of them blushed terribly red and Ren stood up from the table, "I do NOT stalk her!" the two females observed as Ren's hair went higher and higher in his anger.

"Ooh… touchy." Jun commented as she turned to her food, taking some and chewing it.

Pilica giggled, she was surprised that in a place where people such as the Taos resided, there was humor and obvious closeness between the siblings. She had always imagined from the way her brother had explained it, that they were cold, distant, and uncaring. But it was obvious that the Tao siblings cared so much for each other.

"What are you laughing at?" Ren glared at her, obviously embarrassed after previous events.

She stuck out her tongue, "It's nothing of your concern Ren-kun."

"Ren-kun…?" a surprised comment from Jun.

Ren turned away, "She wouldn't stop calling me that, can I help it?"

"You seem happy though Ren-kun… is it that you like being called Ren-kun, Ren-kun?" Jun said obviously teasing.

"Get off my case." Ren said flatly as he stared down at his food, turning completely silent for the night.

He sat down on his bed, flipping randomly through a book. He hadn't realized tomorrow was a school day… which meant that they would need to drop by her house. Thankfully, Jun lent her some pajamas from when she was Pilica's age and promised that tomorrow, her uniform will be as good as new. He hadn't realized what he was doing until he found himself on his front steps, his hand grasping her shoulder tightly, convinced to not let go.

She surely did a lot of things to him…

He sighed, putting down the book, about to sleep when his door opened…

"Ren-kun…?" Pilica was there, leaning near his door, she dragged her futon to his room rather surprisingly, and he pillow too… but Ren didn't care to notice that, he was too busy looking at her in his sister's old pajamas, which fitted her rather loosely.

He watched her in aghast, "W-What are you doing here, Pilica?"

She laid her futon beside his bed, "The room Jun-san offered me was rather huge… but she did say you were just near by… It was scary to be there alone…"

He smirked, pushing off his hormone-driven thoughts off his mind, "So, you're afraid…? I thought Ainus were supposedly brave?"

"You said it yourself, it's dangerous…" she stuck out her tongue. She then managed to see him, in his pajamas at that. He looked handsome, the total opposite for his (as she sees it) disgusting personality. If it was only to be judged by looks, he would surely be one of her favorite Bishounen. She then pushed away those absurd thoughts.

"I guess so… just don't harass me, okay? I'm going to sleep now." Ren muttered as he stood up to close the lights.

She scowled, "As if… I'm going to sleep myself!"

The lights turned off and Ren made his way back to his bed, trying his best not to step on Pilica who was nearby.

He laid on his bed for a few moments, watching the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take over him but apparently, it must've been the sandman's day off. Either that or the sandman wasn't able to find sand strong enough to make Ren take the girl near him off his head for him to be peaceful enough to sleep.

He stared at the moon, which could have been seen evidently from his window. Its light making him able to see his surroundings. He looked bellow him, seeing the Ainu sleep peacefully. She had wonderful, long light blue hair, and no matter he was terrified to admit it, she, amidst the fact that she looked a lot like her big brother, was very cute, beautiful to a certain extent. He inspected her more, observing her lips, it took him a lot of self control to stop his urge to kiss it…

Too bad though, his self control wasn't enough.

He leaned towards her, against his will? Not exactly… it was something his heart was forcing him to do, no matter how much his brain screamed NO!

He was getting closer and closer, until he was pushed away.

He sat up from his position, confused too of what was going on around him. He had no idea… He lost control… What the heck happened?

The Ainu girl sat up as well, glaring at him. She had screamed moments ago and no doubt that Jun would come soon…

As expected, the door opened revealing a worried Jun, "What happened?"

Ren opened his mouth to say something, finding out it was dry.

**::Tsuzuku – to be continued::**

A/N: I'm rather proud of the chapter, I updated it quickly and it's quite long too… I will hopefully update the next one quickly too :P I hope you enjoyed this… Please **R/R!**


	3. Autumn : Part 3

**Seasons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

**Autumn**

**Summary**: As the dried leaves slowly fall to give way to new life, the barriers that cover his secluded heart falls, giving way to something he never expected.

**A/N**: Sorry for the rather late update… --;; I was supposed to update yesterday night but my modem wouldn't let me connect ;; I really have troubles predicting my modem's err… feelings…? Oo;; Anyway, here are my messages to the reviewers XD Arigato by the way!

Ashly – NOT FOUL! I like cliffhangers XD and the loveded thing scares me ;;

GoddessLD – Jun is quite cool XD I agree nods

Divine Wolf – Around 2-3 days last chapter, but most of the time, I calculate it'll take me 4-5 days for a chapter, since this one comes out 5 days after the second one o

Kaiyrah – Thanks XD I enjoy being Horo Horo in the RP as well No, I don't want to make Ren change his attitude, I like him that way XD but I don't know… maybe I'm doing it already without noticing [crosses fingers] I surely hope not. Yep, character cameos come from Naruto, can't help it, I love those guys. :P

Sailor Neo – If Ren cut his hair he wouldn't have his almighty weapon anymore! However, he will look good [drools] and yeah, Ren-kun is a pervert XD

DayDrEaMiNg-child – I like the part where Ren saves Pilica too XD

BubbleWheel, saber-kon and shaman7 – thanks for the review, here's the update XD

riyeth – Yeah L sadly, not everybody appreciates Ren x Pilica, but some do, right? J

Hinote Kitsune Nikore – Ren x Pilica is one of my favorites too XD and just read and find out what happens [wink]

review lord – yep, Ren-kun needs to get self-control

**Warning**: Major Ren x Pilica and some profanity maybe

He stood in front of her apartment building. He looked at it for a moment, eyeing the floor she and her brother resided in. Their window opened and he immediately turned away, not caring if it was Horo Horo or… her that opened the window.

He distanced himself from the siblings lately, especially HER. He was never really that close with her anyway. And after what happened two weeks ago, he couldn't bear face her. He couldn't just show up and get mutilated by her, because for sure, she looked as if she wanted to kill him during that time. One thing which he couldn't comprehend… it was only a kiss…

Why had he tried to kiss her anyway?

He didn't know… but he felt that even if he did had a choice to do it or not, since obviously he was in a hypnotized state, he would have still done the exact same thing, probably even more forceful.

He could remember her that night quite well, though he had no idea why nor did he ever want to keep it in mind, her lips… and how it… it enticed him. It tempted him, and so oblivious to what he was doing, he was leaning down to kiss her.

He continued his quick pace. He didn't know why SHE troubled him so much. He hated the idea that he was… he was… he was… what was happening to him? He hadn't realized it, but even though he was so burdened by it already, he didn't know WHAT it was. Could it be hormones? If so… he had to say his hormones had AWFUL taste. If it wasn't hormones, then… what is it?

What the hell is it?

He sighed, a few weeks ago, he would have told the world he would rather kill himself than ever think these thoughts… which made him wonder, why isn't he dead yet? He hated being like this, whatever it was. It made him feel weak, and Tao Ren was not weak, IS not weak and NEVER will be weak. It was just how the world was made so everybody should just accept that.

He was not one to wither so easily after facing a problem. He wouldn't be afraid of losing because he is confident of victory. He's not one to break down and cry. He is not one to be emotionally affected and cannot begin to think about certain loud-mouthed childish Ainu girls with sky blue hair, sparkling eyes and a cute pair of lips. Hell no!

Sadly though, the latter was eliminated; he is emotionally affected, even though it might me minuscule, he is. And definitely, he is thinking about that Ainu girl, not by will though, of course not, but because he simply CANNOT get his mind off her… and that fact, terribly bothered him.

He went into the park, as mentioned before, he liked the feel of autumn. He enjoys walking around the streets calmly, hands in his pockets, observing as the dried leaves fall and give way to new life. His hand managed its way to his cheek, and he remembered the slap given to him, as if it was still flesh…

_"What happened?" Jun asked as she opened the door frantically, slightly shocked that Pilica was in Ren's room._

_Ren couldn't find anything to say and remained silent not even leaving one of his usual sarcastic or rude comments, which probably everybody has gotten used to by now.. He just sat there, trying to find words to explain it to his sister what was the predicament he was in at that moment._

_Pilica was speechless as well and didn't say a word about what had just happened. She just ran out off the room, back to the room in which Jun told her to stay in the first place._

_"She doesn't seem to want to talk to you…" Jun noted._

_Ren rolled his eyes, "I noticed that…"_

_"What did you do, Ren?" Jun asked, but in truth, she had quite some idea of what it was that had just conspired with her brother and their houseguest._

_Ren shrugged, trying to make her feel as if nothing happened, "Nothing important…"_

_Jun arched an eyebrow, "I know you all too well for that Ren… but then again, you have been acting slightly different lately. Maybe it's the weather, but we have been through a lot of autumns before…"_

_Ren sighed, "Stop acting as if you don't know what happened onee-san, it's odd when you try to be all sly and cunning."_

_Jun laughed, "I never knew I freaked you out Ren… but really, you should learn that you should never let your hormones control you…"_

_"So… you're saying that's all hormones?" Ren asked trying to sound impassive about it, but in reality somehow relieved._

_"No." Jun said plainly, "Much more than that Ren-kun, but I believe that's for me to KNOW and you to FIND OUT. It's much more fun that way." Jun giggled as she watched her brother look at her in confusion._

_"At least onee-san, tell me one thing…" Ren sighed, rolling his eyes once more._

_"What is it Ren-kun?" Jun smiled at her "adorable" little brother._

_"Why are women so… well, weird?" Ren asked._

_Jun laughed, "We're not… we're just unique." She said standing up and fixing her clothes well._

_"Hn."__ Ren said turning away._

_"Oh, and yeah…" Jun said remembering something._

_"What is it—" Ren asked until cup of by a slap on the cheeks._

_Jun winked at him, "You know mom always told us to respect the opposite sex, that's for disobeying mom, making Pilica-chan angry at you… and… hmm… calling women weird I guess. Because, if you forgot, I'm a woman Ren." She then left the room._

_He opened his mouth to protest about to shout at his sister because of that slap. However, tonight was truly too much of a tiring night to argue with the goddamn door… too damn tiring…_

"Are you alright Ren? You seem spaced out lately…" a laidback voice said, snapping him out of his trance. He entered the park moments ago, and sat on a bench underneath a tree. He knew there were probably dried leaves on his hair already.

He turned to his laidback friend, "What is it, Yoh?"

Yoh laughed and sat down beside Ren, he then reached to Ren's hair and brushed the leaves on his head away, "You looked funny with leaves on your head… I thought you wore clips or something from afar."

Ren turned away, slightly embarrassed, then asked, "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

Yoh shrugged, "Nothing much… today's a Saturday and Anna decided to give me a break, for a job well done in the week she says so I decided to walk around. I even managed to buy a new cd." He pointed to the plastic he was holding in his other hand. He looked much more relaxed than a few days ago, that's for sure.

"Anna gives breaks…?" Ren asked, amazed.

Yoh laughed, "Of course Anna does, what did you think?"

Ren rolled his eyes, "On how she acts? She doesn't seem like one who would in anything."

Yoh pouted, "Don't be mean to Anna!"

Ren laughed, quite emptily as usual, "Yeah, yeah… because you love her… right?"

"Yeah…" Yoh said quite easily. He was, after all, Anna Kyouyama's fiancé; he could say he loves her freely… Anyway, it was somehow required. However, he did not say that because of mere duty, he truly did love Anna Kyouyama, it could be read in his sincere eyes.

Ren was silenced for a moment. He liked silence, it was a close friend of his, next to sarcasm… Silence gave his time to think, to reflect, to hate… to feel.

"Recently…" Yoh began as Ren turned to face the brown-haired lad with slight interest, "You seem different."

Ren snorted, he had been getting that recently.

"It's not just the fact that you've been ignoring Horo Horo and Pilica-chan…" Yoh then added, "I can see it in your eyes… Usually, they're quiet, peaceful and reserved… but now, they're troubled. Also, I feel as if… as if… Nah," Yoh then said in realization, "It couldn't be…"

Ren arched an eyebrow, now completely interested in what Yoh was saying, "What is it, Yoh?"

Yoh laughed, "I know you'll say it sounds impossible, but I feel as if I'm seeing myself when I have problems with Anna. I actually thought for a moment… that you were in love."

Ren stared at Yoh blankly.

_It couldn't be…_

_"I will never fall in love." A young boy said firmly to his elder sister as they sat, sprawled on their bed._

_The elder sister held an expression of amusement, "And why is that Ren? I personally love the idea of me finding a knight in shining armor one day! He has to be strong, and handsome too…"_

_Ren rolled his eyes. "It's because if you fall in love, you become weak. Especially when the one you love rejects you!"  
  
_

_"Mom tell you that…?" Jun asked somehow surprised._

_"No… but I got it from what she was saying a while ago…" the young boy had narrated to her what their mother told him moments ago._

_"You have an odd way of interpreting things Ren-kun…" his elder sister noted as he gave a slight pout._

_He rolled his eyes, "I'm just stating facts."_

_"You're too serious for a kid your age…" Jun said as she threw a pillow at the young boy's face._

_Ren stuck his tongue out at his bigger sister, "Shut up nee-san. You're way too childish for a kid your age!"_

_His sister laughed, "At least I won't get wrinkles early… You on the other hand… you're hopeless my dear!"_

_Ren rolled his eyes, somewhat irritated by the childishness of his elder sister, when HE was more fitting to act that way. Well, not girlish… but… well, childish._

_"But still Ren-kun…" Jun said after a moment of silence, "You shouldn't say that about love… Love brings out great things from people… Like otto-san for example… Mama did say he was worse before than now… right?"_

_Ren rolled his eyes, "He's still evil… and besides, how would you know? You never fell in love."_

_"I know…" Jun stated, "It's just that… It's just that… I have a feeling… I have a feeling that it is that way" she then laughed lightly, "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore…"_

_Ren stared at his sister for a few moments. She sounded somewhat convincing. He then opened his mouth, then said, "Ah…"_

"I'm home…" Ren said as he entered his house that Pilica said looked like a palace. He was welcomed by nobody since it was the time of the day in which she and Pai Long would go and buy their groceries for the week. She enjoys shopping, not only for groceries, but for a lot more things… clothes, shoes, accessories, jewelry and those other things Ren had labeled into "girly" things.

He immediately went to their refrigerator; he was still somewhat disturbed by his conversation with Yoh earlier, very much disturbed actually… He opened the grabbed the handle of the refrigerator and opened it with a bit of force. He took out his favorite drink, milk, and closed it once more.

He took off the cap of the bottle and began drinking its contents. He loved milk ever since he was a child, and it was not only because his grandmother had always told him milk would make his a tall boy. No, of course not… he wasn't tall at all. He was rather short actually, though he would kill anybody who would try to say that. However, he did SEEM tall, due to his wonderful, unique hairstyle.

There was a note taped on the fridge, nothing important. It just notified him that Jun went to buy groceries and that his lunch was already prepared and that he should just tell the cook when he was about to eat.

He made his way to the living room, and took the remote control. He sat down on their sofa and turned on the television, slumping his shoulders, trying to relax… but relaxation, at times of inner conflict such as now, was impossible. Whenever he had come close to relaxation, his mind would flash an image of her, which was what he described as a nuisance of everyday life.

He wasn't supposed to feel this way, ever since he was a child he had blocked any sort of emotion such as this from his heart. There was no way that a girl such as her would be able to crumble such defenses, no way whatsoever. It could never happen, in his entire lifespan… That was an impossibility.

However, as he began to think that more and more, he is convinced that he is just denying the truth, that she really is making the walls that cover his heart fall. Once again, he tried to shut that off his mind. That is impossibility, he had swore, ever since he was a child that he would never fall in love…

Wait…

Why is love entering the picture?

Surely, he is NOT falling in love with someone like her.

Definitely NOT

He swallowed down the remaining milk in the bottle, paling. His mind was growing crazier every moment and seemingly, he could not stop its insanity.

The door flung open and to his surprise three people had entered, Jun, Pai Long and… his mother, the beautiful and ever graceful Ran Tao.

He was shocked, his mother rarely visited them, she would usually stay by their father's side or playing mahjong with his grandparents and relative and all those other things Chinese women enjoy to do. She always thought that his two children were fit and able to do things by themselves, but that didn't mean she didn't love them. She loves them very much, especially her son, the heir to the Tao clan, Ren.

"Mama… what are you doing here?" Ren managed to say.

**::Tsuzuku – to be continued::**

A/N: Done! Contrary to the last chapter, this chapter is quite short and I'm not all that proud of this… I hate the overflowing projects and assignments we've been given ;; but don't worry, the next chapter will be out Wednesday or Thursday since beginning Wednesday, there will no longer be quizzes, just quarterly exam reviews . XD I hope I get good grades --;; or at least pass. ;; Anyway, Ren and Jun call Ren Tao (Mama) and En Tao (Papa) because that's how Chinese say it, that's how I call my parent's anyway and I'm Chinese-Filipino… XD I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless… **R/R!******


	4. Autumn : Part 4

**Seasons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

**Autumn**

**Summary**: As the dried leaves slowly fall to give way to new life, the barriers that cover his secluded heart falls, giving way to something he never expected.

**A/N**: [screams En x Ran and runs around like an idiot] Since I'm so damn late… here's my peace offering, 5000-6000 words of En Tao x Ran Tao and Ren Tao x Pilica… No message time today, since I don't know… I'm not in the mood perhaps and I'm so late, I better get writing quick sighs but anyway, thank you: Ashly, hikari yuuki and KiraX05. I really really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you guys for reviewing last chapter, ;; I hope I didn't make Ren OOC, and still keep him in character, so… forgive me if he goes lovey-dovey sooner or later (not so but… I think… rather un-Ren-like) Be the judge of that I guess. --;; Still enjoy… :)

**Warning**: Major Ren x Pilica and some profanity maybe

---

"Ren-kun!" his mother had said hugging her son tightly out of affection, "I came to visit since Jun told me you were troubled with something… What is it Ren-kun? What's bothering you? Tell your mama…" she had said in straight Chinese.

Ren rolled his eyes after flashing a deadly glare at Jun who just laughed it off, "It's nothing Mama…" he said in Japanese, his mother understood anyway.

His mother flicked his nose lightly, "You're Chinese Ren-kun, you should speak Chinese too! Anyway, whenever you say it is NOTHING, it must be SOMETHING." His mother had said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Mama…" Ren pushed his mother away gently as he slumped back down the couch, "I have nothing wrong with me…" Ren rolled his eyes, "none at all."

His mom sat beside him, hugging him gently, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't know you have a problem. With you becoming all defensive like that, it must be something, ne?" she winked at her son.

Ren flushed, "I'm not being defensive! There's nothing wrong damnit!"

His mother sealed his mouth with her index finger, "Now, don't curse Ren… fine then, let's say that you do have a problem… about a girl."

Ren looked surprised, his mother had just hit jackpot. He then remembered that his mother had just spoken with Jun, and probably she had told her about past events. He glared at his mother, but had no other choice but to hear her out. It was his duty as his mother's son to obey her and hear her out, "Whatever you say…" he sighed, shrugging off-handedly.

"She hates you to the ends of the Earth." Her mother continued, "Because you did something, or was about to do something to her."

Hearing those words Ren twitched and had a freakish mental image of his sister laughing giddily. He know knew that his sister had told their mother EVERYTHING she knew, EVERYTHING. He began to mentally curse his sister when his mother continued.

"If I was in your case though… I think I would go talk to her… you know… TALK to her, heart to heart." His mother had said seemingly emphasizing the word, TALK. She was obviously hinting that that was what he should do. However, he would not follow her advice, no matter if it was the gods who ordered him to do so. NEVER, never in his entire life would he try to talk to someone 'heart to heart' or from what she was implying, 'ask for forgiveness'. He would never do that. NEVER.

"That's you…" Ren shrugged trying to act indifferent to this certain so-called 'pretend' of his mother, "I don't care…"

"Ren…" her mother said in a serious tone all of a sudden, "Don't loose her… she might be the one…"

"Mother, I think you know this already… I promised myself, I will never be weakened by such emotions as you are implying." Ren had said. He hated it when he had to defy his mother, but this was what he stood tall for. He would NEVER, NEVER fall in love.

His mother had looked away, laughing lightly, "Funny Ren, that's exactly how your father had said when we got engaged."

Ren glared one last time at his mother before standing up and exiting the room, "I am not my father."

"Of course you're not, Ren… but everybody's walls has to fall apart sooner or later, like the leaves from trees fall during autumn. They always bring about new life, something better, to change the old… don't you think?" his mother had asked the retreating figure of her son.

"For someone so traditional mama, you believe a lot in change." Ren said as a final statement before closing the door on his mother.

His mother laughed lightly, "It's only because I witnessed much change myself…"

---

"Mama…" Jun said as she sat beside her mother who was observing the flames in the fireplace.

Her mother looked at her daughter then smiled, "What is it Jun? Is Ren asleep already?"

"Yeah… he is… he seems tired lately…" Jun said sitting down, "Mama, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Ren a while ago… what is happening to Ren anyway? What's wrong with him?"

Her mother laughed lightly, "I thought you knew Jun, you seemed to know…"

"What?" Jun asked.

"Ren… he's slowly falling in love." Her mother said simply.

Jun looked indifferent about the idea, after all, it was her first guess as well. She then asked, "Are you sure? Sometimes… it doesn't seem like it."

Her mother smiled, "99.99%, unless of course, Ren is really a boy with a heart of stone but, I doubt that."

Jun relaxed more on the chair, "Mama, tell me the story…"

"Story? You're far too old for stories Jun…" her mother giggled.

"Not that kind of story, one you never bothered to explain to both of us, yet you mention ever so often." Jun explained, "Mama, tell me the story of you and papa…"

Her mother looked quite shocked, then smiled, "Do I have to?"

"Well, you don't have to, but I would like it if you would tell me… I want to know, why, and how you love and fell in love with father. It's quite a mystery you know…" Jun giggled, "Seeing that father is like that…"

Ran laughed, "You shouldn't be too harsh with your father, he had his own share of troubles…"

Jun smiled, "I guess… but still, tell me mama…"

Ran smiled, "Okay then… You see… it all began one autumn long long ago…"

---

_"En, En… come here for a moment…" En Tao's father called for his son who was white the Tao's heirloom, practicing his Shaman skills, eyes focused, unmoving, unfeeling, harsh…_

_En Tao turned to his father, glaring at him with despise, "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm practicing my Shaman skills?"_

_"I know En… but I want you to meet somebody…" he told his 20 year old son._

_"Make this fast." He said harshly, "I need to train more…"_

_"Yes, yes…" his father had said pushing him into their den where En Tao saw his mother and somebody he didn't know who face facing the wall. He couldn't see her face, but he noticed her gracefulness and beauty already. But a man such as he did not care about such things._

_He faced his mother and asked, "What is it? I really am too busy for whatever you have planned… and who's that woman? What is a peasant such as her doing in our estate?"_

_The woman turned to face him, infuriated, " I did not want to come here for you information! I was forced by our clan head to be wed… to such a… such a… disgusting man!"_

_He saw her angered face, it showed nothing else but beauty, but once again he did not care, he was more bothered by the fact that she dared stand up to him, "Woman, do you know who I am? If you don't I'm going to tell you bitch, I am En Tao, the heir of the Tao clan. You have no right to speak to me that way!"_

_Their argument was cut short when En Tao's father cleared his throat, "Silence En, you are to listen to me both of you!"_

_Both clasped their mouths shut, both having at least some amount of respect for the omnipotent leader of the Tao clan._

_"From this day onwards, you are to be engaged…" he said simply, "As I told you when you were young En, if you reach the age of 20 and found no bride. The clan shall choose for you, and your bride-to-be is she, Ran."_

_"I don't care… as long as she does not get in my way." He glared at her. He didn't like her. He disliked her. He was astounded by her… why? Because she was the fist person to ever stand up to her, and as it happened, he didn't like that._

_She turned away from him, obviously disgusted._

_"Go acquaint yourselves with each other then… your marriage will be in a month." Bowed his father before exiting the den with his mother._

_When the parents of En left, it had only been him and Ran in the room. The feeling of loathing had existed quite so much in the said den and silence haunted it, as the two simply glared at each other. He opened his mouth to say something but not finding the correct words. He had wanted to shout to her that she should just get out of his life, but seemingly, that was impossible since they had no choice but to get married, unless of course they want to face the wrath of the Tao clan. And of course, it would be impossible for him to be the ruler of their clan without having a bride. He had always hated that part and found it irrelevant._

_"Onna (woman), as much as I would like to never see you again," En had said clearing his throat to make his statement quite clear to the graceful Chinese lass, "I don't think I would ever be permitted to do such. So, I propose a deal with you."_

_She turned to his direction looking at him indifferently, "A deal?"_

_"Yes, a deal…" he repeated and continued when he saw her urge him to go on, "Let us get married, but after such, don't bother me with my life… and I will not bother yours. The only catch is that you would have to bear my name." he said gruffly._

_She was thoughtful for a moment, "And if your parents want us to have children?"_

_En had coughed, he had forgotten about that. His cheeks were in a light hue of red though he hadn't realized, "Then we do as we must, of course, we have no choice. This deal is just an assurance, it will not change anything. We will still be wed, you may not commit adultery and such… but simply, I will not bother your life. You will not bother mine. Think of it as a business proposal, we are two sister companies, but we do not do the same work or produce the same things. And lastly…"_

_She turned to him, "There's still another condition?"_

_"There will be no such thing as love between us." He said simply._

_Ran looked at the Chinese shaman and smiled emotionlessly. Her dream as a child was to marry a wonderful man and fall in love, raise her familiy with that man and continue falling in love with him. However, such a thing is impossible, not when she was to be wed to such a man as En Tao. She hesitated for a moment, then understood that nothing will change either way… and so, not to anger the heir of the all-powerful clan, she sighed and said "Then it's a deal."_

_---_

_"En…?" she had approached him, it was autumn that time of year, and En Tao was bedridden due to a slight fever he managed to catch._

_He was weak yet he seemed to be full of strength, "What is it?"_

_They were already wed, but as due the terms of their deal, there hadn't really been a chance for them to get to know each other except maybe their honeymoon as their families call it. It was nothing else though, but one boring week in which they had stayed in one room, staring at each other, the newspaper or some books that had been around. She had bowed in front of him, even as much as she had despised him, she placed a bowl of soup on his bedside table and was about to venture out of the room when his coarse voice had said…_

_"Stay…" he told her, tugging on to the hem of her dress._

_She had turned around. Perhaps such a thing was against what they had agreed upon but seeing En in such a state she never saw before… she couldn't help but comply. She sat beside him and stared at the wall._

_He began to speak, "Did you know that hatred is the heirloom of the Tao clan, not just that sword?" he had pointed to the sword he had used for his oversouls._

_"Yes… I heard from our clan head when he told me of my engagement." She replied still not facing her so-called husband._

_He laughed emptily, "I bet they warned you of our clan, how we are harsh, evil and uncaring."_

_"He did…" she replied, "But I don't believe that, your parents are rather kind if I do say so myself."_

_"Too kind… I never really liked it. Our ancestors, they were thought of as evil, because of their strength, but that is wrong! To be powerful means that you are the good, and the weak is evil!" he had exclaimed after a cough or so._

_"That might be how you think… but not everybody thinks that way."_

_"For a Tao like myself… it is the only way to think."_

_"So you say…"_

_"Tell me…"_

_"What, En?"_

_"How was your life before getting entangled and stuck in our web… the Tao family I mean… How is it one lives? I have no idea, I guess I have always been this way. It's not as if I need you to tell me, I'm just wondering… curious how the weak live."_

_"Normal I guess…"_

_"Describe normal Ran…"_

_A shrug, "__Normal__ is normal En… I have no way to describe it… Maybe, not abnormal if you want that."_

_Rolling of eyes, "Be as sarcastic as you wish.__ I'm going back to bed."_

_"Sleep tight En…"_

_He glared at her, "That's against the rules of our agreement."_

_Shrugging, she exited the room._

_---_

_"Where have you been?" he growled angrily. He stood underneath a tree, the two of them shielded by the falling leaves, "Chichiue and Hahaue were waiting for so long already! They were quite disappointed and left…"_

_She glared at him, "How could I have? It was raining cats and dogs, how unusual for autumn, yes. But I was stuck! I couldn't help it En!"_

_"You could've ran here." He glared at her, "Chichiue and Hahaue were greatly disappointed."  
  
_

_"Maybe they weren't… maybe you're just saying that!" she shouted, "I had enough of this! You don't even care what happens to me! You just care about you and your life. Damnit… I hate you… I hate you…" she uttered._

_He grabbed her shoulders then said harshly, "Who the hell said I did not care? I care Dangit! I care enough to tell you this! You… I hate you too… It's because of YOU! You are the one who made me like this! I am disgusted by myself. DISGUSTED. And it's all because of YOU!"_

_She was silenced and didn't have an idea on what to say. She stared at him blankly, hearing those words from the likes of En Tao… surely this wasn't reality. That was the only thing that went through her mind._

_"You've stolen a lot of things from me… destroyed practically everything that I am proud of…"_

_Perhaps, En held a part of her too… No, he did. From the moment they had met perhaps there had already been something in herself that said that her dreams were not in vain. It told her that she could fall in love with the likes of him and be happy and contented just the same as her soul mate, because of the simple reason: He is her soul mate. Another part however, was too deeply buried in her disgust, of the kind of man En Tao had been._

_"And showed me plenty of things I rather have not ever knew about… for they will make me weak…"_

_Ran still watched him, heart pounding rapidly.__ She knew… She had realized… She understood… She loved him. Even if he was a Tao, who of which is brought up from hatred, and taught hatred, she could pull him up, she WOULD pull him up. Even if he had created walls higher than the __Tokyo__Tower__, and stronger than any metal alloy, she would break them down just as the season of autumn made all leaves fall. Then she would nurture his heart, as the season of autumn, bringing about new change to him…_

_"But I thank you…"_

_Perhaps she already did…_

_"I love you Ran…" he didn't understand that word quite well… but there was this little part of his heart, that he never listened to that assured him that it was really the word for this. He knew, that he promised himself to never fall in love, promised her that there would be no such thing as love in their lives. However, he had unknowingly and unwillingly fallen in love with her, and he never really did fulfill promises._

_She smiled softly, hugging her husband. Perhaps, she had expected it to be more melodramatic… but as it happened, she liked it without the tears. "I love you too En."_

_En, though he was one who rarely smiled, beamed happily, "Let's go home…"_

_She nodded then stated, "But En… do you know that this is totally going against are deal?"_

_It had been the time she heard En Tao act so childishly, like a teenager, since he was, he was only 21, "Screw the deal Ran… that's not going to stop us, is it?"_

_"No…"_

_He placed his lips on hers gently, and it had been different from the first time their lips had locked. The first time, in their wedding, hatred had came from both sides, but now only one united thing existed, love._

_---_

"Doesn't sound like Papa…" commented Jun as her mother finished narrating the romantic tale to her, "It's quite surprising that Papa acted that way after everything."

"I know…" her mother giggled, "but there are a lot of things about En Tao that remains a mystery, even to me…"

"I guess it's final, our family's men are a mystery…" Jun concluded as she relaxed on the couch.

"Yes, I believe so…" Ran laughed, she stared at the kitchen side for a moment, sensing a presence… Ren was eavesdropping. He probably heard the whole thing.

She smiled knowingly, she wished and hoped that everything would go well for her son, but for now, there was nothing else she could do to help him in his predicament. Anyway, she had that feeling that everything would go quite well… After all, Ren isn't En…

Ren's probably better…

---

Ren leaned by the kitchen wall carrying a bottle of cooled milk. Eavesdropping was never his thing, but certain issues intrigued him quite so much so he did.

He never would have imagined that his father would do such things, his father, all great and powerful. One who only believed in power and hatred. One that only saw black and white, but not grey or colors. The look on his mother's eyes as she told the tale, it was obvious that she was saying it sincerely, from the heart, no lies. Still, unbelievable, it's so damn unbelievable that his father would have done such. But it was what it was, and that was what had happened.

Many unbelievable things happen. He had decided moments ago.

He sighed softly, sneaking up to his room with the bottle of milk. When he closed his eyes, he would always see her. It haunted him. It scared him. It frightened him. It freaked him out. It felt right.

Pilica. Pilica. Pilica.

He thought of her name… it was an odd name, he didn't even know her surname… or if she had any actually… Horo Horo didn't seem to have a surname, so seemingly, she didn't either… unless it's Horo, but that sounds freaky. Pilica Horo, now that, is rather scary… and the thought of naming Horo Horo, Horo to match with his surname which is Horo as well, is quite unbelievable.

Pilica Tao. Pilica Tao. Pilica Tao.

Now that sounded right.

Pilica Tao. Pilica Tao. Pilica Tao.

Wait a moment, did he just think that? The Chinese boy looked positively outraged, even his thoughts had betrayed him, his very own mind. He then pushed away those thoughts, and decided to focus himself, and not think about that… her… or anything that relates to her.

_I will not think about Pilica Tao… or Pilica… or anything that relates to her. I will not think about Pilica Tao… or Pilica… or anything that relates to her. I will not think about Pilica Tao… or Pilica… or anything that relates to her. _He thought like a mantra, oblivious of the fact that with thinking of such, he had thought about her again.

He sighed, banging his head on the wall. He was hated by the world.

The stupid world wouldn't even LET him keep his promise with himself…

_I will not fall in love, my ass…_

Ren stared at the ceiling blankly, surrendering him to the truth, and the thoughts of 'Pilica Tao' that had rushed back to his head right away.

_Pilica Tao, huh?__ What a joke…_

He finally surrendered. He could admit it now to himself. There was no use denying it anymore… Somehow, in some twisted way… He fell in love with Pilica, Horo Horo's bratty little sister, and he didn't even know why. Perhaps, maybe, it was simply just because she was Pilica… or perhaps, because he simply had bad taste… or perhaps because it was really how it was supposed to be…

_Funny, she WON'T even TALK to me anymore… 'how it was supposed to be', my ass…_

He could admit another thing now too… He could admit that he is slowly becoming insane and there is no way in hell is he ever going to gain mental stability again.

_Two weeks…__ Two measly weeks is what it took for me to give up. Man, that Pilica, she wrecked the high walls that covered my heart, in two measly weeks and most of those days we hadn't even met! No, wait… perhaps the first moment I met her, 2 years ago I think… it was that moment… that was the moment wherein she took a chisel and began to make my walls fall, slowly but surely._

He stared blankly, but was there a way to mend what has happened? And even if there was… there is no way in hell she could've felt for him… well… romantically.

But a Tao never loses.

A Tao is strong and he always gets what he wants.

_Pilica, just you see… you will be mine._

Within those words held a promise, and Ren had made a pact with himself, he would NEVER break his promise again, not when it concerned his feelings… it had always become to confusing.

With a wicked smile, and with proud arrogant eyes, the new resolve of Ren Tao was made… and hopefully everything would turn out well.

---

"Yoh… I need your help… with certain things…" it took a while to come out, those words, around ten minutes, considering even 3 year olds probably knew how to say them and that it was only seven words.

Ren and Yoh were at the schoolyard, eating their lunch because it was 'lunch time'. Every lunch had been that way, and Horo Horo couldn't have spent time with them, since it was those days when there was a soccer game coming soon, and he was one of the players, quite a famous one at that.

"Mmm…?" Yoh had said absentmindedly then yawning, "What did you say Ren? Sorry… I'm still quite tired, Anna's been dumping a lot on work on me again, laughed the laidback boy.

A vein in Ren's head had popped and his impatience almost reaching maximum. He repeated SLOWLY, "I. Said. I. Need. Your. Help. With. Certain. Things."

Yoh seemed to have choked on his food. His eyes were wide and he was obviously a shocked fellow, "Err… Ren, I think I misheard that because honestly, I heard that you told me that you needed HELP with certain things…"

"I did say that you idiot!" Ren had shouted, his hair going upwards rapidly.

Yoh seemed even more shocked, "Err… calm down Ren… umm… what do you need my help for?" he asked a bit insecure and nervous. Ren Tao never asked for help, even in the worst of times.

"It's just that…" he glared at Yoh who was looking around nervously, as if expecting some sort of monster to arrive sooner or later, "Damnit Yoh, how can I tell you what to do when you're acting as if there's something out to get you?"

He gulped, "Ah… okay then… well, go on…" laughed the boy nervously.

Ren sighed, "Listen, I just need you to…"

The school bell had rang and he shut his mouth… Raised as a proper and formal boy, it had always been impolite for one to talk when a bell was ringing. It was proper etiquette.

Yoh stood up then bowed apologetically at him, "Ren, tell me later, okay? We have gym class next, and you know what it means to be late – laps… and I'm quite tired."

"I'll tell you later, end of the day." Sighed Ren as he stood up. He now hated himself, because he took ten minutes to get the words out of him, now, the lunch bell had rung and they were back off to class. Great. Just great… his plan was going so perfectly… riiiiiiiight.

---

"Ren! Ren!" Lee had run up to the purple-haired Chinese.

He turned around to face the boy, great, when he was briefing Yoh with the plan, "What is it Lee?" he snapped, obviously annoyed.

Lee panted, catching his breath for a moment, "I just came here to tell you that…" he breathed in for a moment, "There's this soccer player looking for you… his name is Boro Boro I think…" he continued, "It seemed rather urgent… so I came here as fast as I could."

"Boro Boro? Couldn't that be Horo Horo, Ren?" Yoh asked after a moment.

Ren sweatdropped, "That is Horo Horo… did he say anything? Like for example what he wanted to talk about?"

"No…" the boy said, "But he did seem quite annoyed, and very bad tempered, though that might just be his attitude. Do you know him, Ren?"

"Yeah… I do…" Ren said straightening up, "Anyway, Yoh… I think I've mentioned it quite well, and I hope, and you better, remember it. And do it WELL, correctly too…" the Chinese glared at the mahogany-haired Shaman King.

"Ah… ah… Ren… got everything, all I have to do is…" Yoh mentioned but was shut up by Ren.

"As long as you now, it's enough Yoh… don't mention it." Ren said, "I have to go to Horo Horo now… wonder what the idiot wants to talk about…"

"Hey Ren, don't forget practice tomorrow!" Lee shouted at the retreating figure of Ren.

"Whatever Lee…" the Chinese shaman rolled his eyes.

Lee frowned a bit, "He seems to be in a bad mood today…"

"You think so…?" Yoh asked with a grin, "I think he's happier than he has been in ages, Ren is…"

"Eh…?" Lee looked at Yoh, obviously confused.

---

"What did you want from me, idiot?" Ren had said with his usual cold front and composure, eyeing the Ainu who had been seated on the bench of the soccer team, massaging his sore foot.

He turned around to face the Chinese shaman, and the Chinese couldn't read him at all. His eyes had a mixture of anger, sadness, happiness and other feelings all at the same time, "You…"

"Me…?" the Chinese pointed to himself apparently a bit confused.

"You…" the Ainu still said, standing up from the bench and glaring at the Chinese and grabbing the Tao's collar.

"Err, yeah… me…?" the Chinese still pointed to himself. He knew what this was about, of course he knew what the azure-haired boy had been talking about. Perhaps, overnight, the whole world knew what happened between him and the Ainu's sister, but feigning innocence had always been a rather good way to waste time, and avoid getting chased by an over-protected big brother around school grounds.

"Do you know what you tried to do to my sister?" he glared at the Tao, eyes piercing him, showing his craving to kill the Chinese.

The Chinese shrugged trying to get the elder boy to let go, "You tell me what I did wrong… I didn't do anything wrong, not in my standards."

Horo Horo let go of him much to his surprise, "Take care of her…"

Ren arched an eyebrow, "Umm…? What did you just say?"

"Well, contrary to your belief that I wanted to kill you, I vented my anger out this practice, in which I almost put holes in the net scaring the pants of my coach. Your secret keeper, or whatever you call Yoh, happened to have a slip in the tongue when we were at his house, so you can be sure that Tamao and Anna know too… Talk about private matters." Grinned the Ainu, "And I bet you're thinking this is some kind of trap, and that if you turn around I'll kill you… but I think you know I mean what I'm saying."

A vein in Ren's head had popped, so Yoh had _accidentally_ told Horo Horo, Tamao and Anna how he felt about the Ainu, or at least what he had suspected. He would put it in mind to kill the Shaman King next time he meets him, after the plan of course. The Chinese then spoke up, "So… you're actually letting me…?"

The Ainu sighed, "Hey, if my sister likes you, I have no right to object… and you just better take care of her. Hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I would've killed myself first." The Chinese admitted, showing much of his pride, but Horo Horo knew that it was a promise that the Chinese would keep.

"Anyway," the Ainu said, "It's not as if you're going to marry her, right?"

The Chinese paused for a moment, "No…" he then whispered to himself, though he knew it was unneeded and totally unlike him to say so, _"not yet…"_

The Ainu shrugged, "There's much more time for her to change her mind about you Ren Tao."

The Chinese scowled, about to punch the Ainu, "What did you say?"

The Ainu laughed, "I didn't say she would Ren, I didn't say she would."

"Hn." The Chinese shaman grunted looking away, mustering up all his guts to say two words to the Ainu, "Thank you…"

The Ainu almost fainted, "Is that you Ren? THE Ren Tao is actually saying thank you? And to a lowly Ainu like myself too?" he held an expression of shock, then laughed, "No need for thanks Ren, just keep your promise, and make my sister happy. Honestly, I would never agree to such a thing if not that my sister is so head over heels in love with you. Gah… she has bad taste." Horo Horo made a sour face.

Ren disregarded the comment made by Horo Horo and focused on a certain part of what he had said, "She's head over heels in love with me?" he arched an eyebrow.

The Ainu looked rather confused, "I thought you knew already? You don't…? Ooops… just don't tell Pilica, okay?" he grinned and pushed the Chinese playfully, "Go on lover-boy, make my sister happy…"

The Chinese punched Horo Horo straight in the face, "Shut up idiot."

He then smiled, things were turning out to be rather good for him. _Head over heels, eh?___

**::Tsuzuku – to be continued::**

A/N: Ah… finally done there we go… 5000 words… tee hee… this took me a while, since after all, I kept on getting writer's block and the sad sad fact that 5000 words is loooooooong. This is the longest chapter I've ever made for any fic in my entire life, or longest anything for that matter (My fics/chapters usually ended by 3000 words, longest series having around 40000 words I predict Seasons would be longer, or as long as that ). XD I feel quite proud. Neways, expect the next chapter to be just as long or even longer with all the Ren x Pilica that had been lacking in the 3rd and this chapter, I swear. It'll be out next week, though the last time I said that I ended up getting so late, [AH! Sorry for that ;;] But I presume it will be that early, report card's next week though [twitches] Hopefully, it'll be posted before that. Yey! The focus will move on to Horo Horo (who seemed all too nice this chapter ) and Tamao (who hasn't been getting much spotlight recently ;;) soon! Anyway, I know the En Tao x Ran Tao there might've bored the hell out of you, but it's quite needed – I just think I got to engrossed in it… ;; Anyway, Enjoy and please **R/R!**


	5. Autumn : Part 5

**Seasons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

**Autumn**

**Summary**: As the dried leaves slowly fall to give way to new life, the barriers that cover his secluded heart falls, giving way to something he never expected.

**A/N**: I'm in a Yoh x Anna overload today… just got volume 19 from a local anime shop in Chinese XD it's so Yoh x Anna… though I was too afraid to approach my parents to try and translate the thing for me. I was afraid that they'll translate it to a 'Shaman King – Kiddie Version' --;;. On the other hand, I was so 'bad trip' when I entered that shop Xx;; I wanted this Hyuuga Neji ( my favorite character from NARUTO) keychain but there were this group of teenage otakus in their late twenties that took it, along with the seven other characters keychains away… and there were none left! [Mourns at the lost of the Neji keychain again] Neji… Neji… Neji… [in a daze] and it was so cute [back to mourning]. In the end, even if I lost the Neji keychain, I found the trip amusing, since the saleslady said to this guy, that he and she were fighting for Kakashi's love O,o;; that was freaky, both sml and I freaked. Anyway, leaving my odd anime shopping life, as promised, it took me one week to get this one out. Minna-san, arigato for reading 'Autumn'… I hope you continue reading it till the end. I will post a preview of 'Winter' below if you are interested in reading. I really loved writing Autumn and it has been a while since my last Ren x Pilica, I think it was 'Festival', right? Anyway, a bunch of thanks again…

**Message Time:**

Bulaklak Girl, norkis, Nakashima-Michiyo – Thanks for the compliment blushes

Ashly – still insane XD how was your club day? Was it fun in CT?

rachiru77 – nope… I no Mari x Nichrome from me, first of all, I don't know them very much and well, I don't want to disappoint its fans and lastly, I don't really like it as much to write a series for it (Sorry Mari x Nichrome fans ;; don't hate me) Hao? He'll be there in the Yoh x Anna one… and maybe a side-story for him since I love him so XD

cherri-chan – I'm glad you like the En Tao x Ran Tao… I thought people wouldn't even like it… and here's what Ren'll do

GoddessLD – I love the part with Horo Horo too… and actually, I love Horo Horo! XD Anyway, here's the update!

DayDrEaMiNg-child – Yoh may not be a good promise keeper, but he does it all for the better ne? He's so cute too XD Thanks for the review and reading XD

snakespirit – ah… the Tokyo Tower thing… ah… I thought it was old or something… sorry about that, but I guess it's narrative? I dunno… still sorry… ;; Umm… Onna does mean woman in Japanese and I say, my friends use it very often . I'm kinda Chinese so I know these dialect things, but since I'm not sure if they're fukien, Mandarin or Cantonese, I just generalized everything to Chinese so no one would be confused. I hope you don't mind XD I don't mind, actually I wanna hug you and give you a huge, giant thanks!!!!!!!!! XD XD I heart you for reading this fic!

**Warning**: Major Ren x Pilica and some profanity maybe

* * *

Yoh stood in front of her smiling in his usual laidback way…

"Onii-chan wants to meet me? In front of the Martial Arts dojo? Why meet there of all the places?"

The laidback Shaman just shrugged, "I don't know either Pilica-chan… what I know is that Horo Horo wanted to meet you there… Sorry, I didn't ask him anymore, it seemed to be rather important though."

"Alright then… if you say so…" the Ainu girl shrugged, "I better go meet him then…"

"Take care Pilica-chan." He smiled.

The Ainu girl left and Yoh smiled widely. A few moments ago, an angered Ren approached him and threatened to kill him, especially if he messed up this mission up. The Chinese also gave him an expensive looking walkie-talkie for communication – Yoh was amazed that Ren needed to be so well-prepared in such a situation. Anyway, the shaman king pulled out the said object and clicked the rather obvious red button at the center of the thing.

He brought up to his mouth, "This is Yoh, Ren, Ren, do you read me?"

A muffled yet understandable voice answered, "What is it Yoh? What's the problem now?"

"Iie Ren… no problemo…" said the shaman lazily, yawning, "Just here to tell you, she's coming… better get ready Ren."

A few coughs from the Chinese shaman then he replied, "So she's on her way here already? Did she seem doubtful on what you were saying Yoh, did she think that you were lying or that you're trying to trick her into anything?"

"Nope, no sign whatsoever… I think."

"What do you mean I THINK?!" came a loud and angry reply from the rather nervous Chinese on the other line, "Do you want me to kill you?"

"Ah… well… of course not…" The mahogany haired boy sweatdropped after hearing Ren's rather **loud** reply, "Just that… I'm not really a master of how a girl thinks Ren… I can't even understand my own fiancé… But I'm 99.99% sure that she didn't know! I swear!"

"You better not be lying…" sighed the Chinese, "And let's just put it this way… your fiancé isn't like any other girl out there."

Yoh laughed heartily, "Well… it's not as if Pilica is what you call normal either, after all, the one who made Ren Tao's heart into mush is no ordinary person."

"My heart is not mush!" shouted the Chinese, and static added to the already ear-piercing sound but the mahogany-haired shaman king was grinning ear to ear.

"Whatever you say Ren, anyway, good luck… did my part in everything… I'm going now…" he clicked the red button again, then stuffing it into his pants' pocket.

"Pssst…" a voice from out of nowhere then began to come out.

The mahogany-haired boy turned around to find no one, but saw a rather deformed bush with blue spikes coming out of it. After a few moments of staring at it, he was absolutely sure on what or rather who it was, "Umm… Horo Horo? What are you doing?"

A tall blue-haired boy popped out from the fake plastic bushes and with a slight pout faced the shaman king, "Grr… how did you know it was me?"

"Ah well… you know." Yoh grinned, "So what're you doing here?"

Horo Horo began to look around, obviously trying to fake something, "Ah well… you know… walking around the park… it's nice this part of the year, autumn, you know? It can't beat winter though… Winter rocks my socks."

"Come of it Horo Horo, just ask me…" Yoh smiled.

The Ainu sighed in surrender, "Fine, fine… you caught me. So how is Ren's plan going? Is it going well?"

"Yep, so far…" the mahogany-haired shaman smiled, "You think Pilica reciprocates the feeling? It'll be quite terrible if it will all just end up badly."

"Yep, as sure as I know Tamao-chan's cooking is wonderful." The Ainu grinned.

"That's good. Speaking of Tamao's cooking, we still have some at home, wanna visit?" Yoh invited.

Horo Horo's eyes held a particularly evil sparkle and nodded almost maniacally. He pushed the shaman king to the direction of the shaman's house, a future inn, "Lead the way Yoh, lead the way…"

* * *

He adjusted the collar of his polo shirt, after practice, he practically raided the bathroom of the dojo to scrub himself squeaky clean. He wore a red short sleeve polo, which Jun had given him on his last birthday and she said would give him the best luck in things, along with black pants. Despite all the preparations and the whining of his sister who saw him before practice, he absolutely refused to cut his hair and loose his best form of self-defense. Never, he will never cut his hair and loose the weapon-like hair of his.

"Ren, are you going somewhere? Family reunion maybe?" his fellow martial artist, Lee approached him as he was now straightening any wrinkles in his clothes.

His eyes pierced those of the martial artist, "None of your business."

"Ooh… touchy." Lee said as he turned away from the Chinese shaman and went back to his training. Ren often believed that Lee lived in the dojo, especially since he seemed to spend every waking hour training himself with their instructor.

He took his things and exited the dojo. He looked around wondering if who was supposed to be there was there yet…

Not yet...

He sat on the steps of the martial arts dojo, staring at the night sky. His heart was pounding so fast, but it was only proof that he was alive – and he never felt anymore alive as he is now. His eyes shifted to the trees at the corner of the dojo. The darkness had hid their vivid red color, but the falling leaves had been quite evident. The falling leaves held a significant meaning in his life – it symbolized an important event. One of which he wasn't sure was for the good or not – it just… it just felt right at that moment and time. He also had a sneaking suspicion that it would be that way for the rest of his life.

The falling leaves – they symbolized the broken and fallen walls that had once stood highly and mightily not letting emotion seep through.

Autumn – how it all happened. The inevitable event or person that would have caused all these things to happen, that his walls would break down and fall and make him fall into emotions he never expected or experienced. Pilica, in his case.

The Chinese chose to stop his thoughts from going any further. Nothing was sure yet… he still had to make her admit she felt the same way… He had to… He will…

Finally, after a few moments, a silhouette of long-haired maiden running came into his view. He was rendered speechless – all his planning and ready-made plot almost forgotten. He forced himself to snap out of it. He had to do what he had to do and he had to do it now.

He stood up, hitting his black pants lightly to get rid of the dirt that managed to get on it. He had a face filled with determination, _I'm not going to fail… I'm a Tao. I never fail._

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Where are you?" a high-pitched feminine voice called out trying to find her elder brother that seemed to be nowhere in sight, "Onii-chan?"

"He's not coming…" Ren said in a rather hoarse voice, who happened to be leaning on the trunk of a tree, eyes closed – how he got there so quickly? Nobody knows…

Her eyes widened as she looked towards his direction, her face looked like a cross between a scowl and a smile until she forced herself to make it a scowl, "You… what are you doing here?"

"If you happened to forget… I'm actually a student here. My parents made me take martial arts ever since I was a young child… Isn't it more applicable if I ask you what you are doing here?" Ren said to her in a rather cold way. _Act like she's nothing and you know nothing first – then drop the bomb._

She frowned, "Well, actually you can't ask that either, since obviously you're the reason why I'm here! I can't believe it! How could Yoh-kun do this to me?"

"So you figured out… smart. Anyway, from the start I didn't tell you that I'm not the reason that you're here." Ren shrugged. Currently, the act-cold plan was becoming harder and harder by the minute and his heart was beating faster and fasted by the second. He didn't want to admit it but he was afraid that the plan won't work or that she didn't actually reciprocate his rather **strong** feelings for her.

"Aww… to hell with it! What do you want Tao?" she glared at him. She was angry. He knew that.

It felt as if a thousand daggers gone through him. He wasn't weak, not at all, but she called him **_Tao_**not **_Ren-kun_**, even at times that she had been quarrelling and angry at him it had always been **_REN-KUN_** that she called him. Hearing that from her somewhat wounded him, but he was strong. A word would not be the cause of his defeat. "Cursing… bad for ladies… how can you expect to marry with that?" _Insult then say you love her._ It was a whacked out plan but it felt reasonable to him.

She looked gravely wounded but she tried to hide it so shouted, "Well… at least I'm not a rapist or a maniac!"

He expected that. Screw him for relying on his hormones last time but if he didn't he would have never realized his rather surprising feelings for the Ainu girl. "If ever I am a maniac…" he took her hands, which were in a tight fist, and held them tightly, "I am a maniac with very very picky taste…"

"W-What're you trying to say?" she trembled slightly feeling his tight grasp on her small frail hands.

Somehow, their position turned into a rather odd position, which was he and she under a tree, one of his hands grasping her hand and not letting go, the other firmly placed on the trunk of the tree. He was towering over her – she had no escape and had no other choice but to face the Chinese shaman eye to eye, and no matter how odd their position had been, he refused to move a millimeter. "It means just as I say it."

"W-Which is…?" the Ainu girl managed to say. She had been trying to suppress her blush for moments now but apparently she couldn't control it her now. Her face was redder than it had ever been – even redder than the time when Horo Horo had angered her so much because he decided to find out why there was blood in her toilet and was going hysterical in telling her that she was about to die. Sadly, girls on their second day of period should never be bothered, and she ended up punching her brother's face so hard, it had swollen up for weeks. Horo Horo also learned that day never to bother with women's private affairs again – not that he applies what he learns mind you.

_Say it now Ren, what're you waiting for? _Ren gulped – what was he supposed to tell her again? Oh yeah… THAT. He eyed her again, what happened to all the words he planned out? Where had they gone? He never felt so speechless and dumb in his entire life…

He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again.

The Ainu girl eyed the Chinese, he suddenly became silent, what's up with that? Nervousness suddenly came to her – was he trying to rephrase the words 'I hate you' to a harsher more painful phrase? It seemed that way.

_She's__ looking at me weirdly… God, I am acting weird! Why can't a tell her a measly phrase?! _Ren looked positively outraged and angry. He was angry at himself of course at his sudden spinelessness – it was irritating. It was as if he was a dumb and pathetic weakling.

She looked even fearful now… he looked angry – positively outraged. He began to open his mouth. She expected the worst.

He clasped his mouth shut again – he liked silence, but not at times like this.

Her heart was pounding, he didn't speak yet – was he prolonging her agony? She just wanted to get this over with and after everything, cry herself to sleep for years and years to come. She loved him, but it was obvious he didn't feel the same way. Ren Tao would never fall in love with such a nobody like her. Perhaps she loved him ever since long long ago when they had first met, that's why she was so keen on arguing with him, because there was no other way to talk to him. Even at times when he tried not to argue with her, she would spark up an argument just to talk to him. Finally, these past few days she realized that all of those things. She did all of those things because she loved Ren Tao.

_She looks at me as if she's going to hate what I'm going to say – does she know already?_ He was turning hysterical and as much as he wanted to tell her already there was this part of him stopping himself from saying anything until he makes it absolutely perfect.

Both of them opened their mouths after a few moments. Seeing the other open one's mouth they immediately shut it.

Silence surrounded the two once more, their eyes staring deeply into each other's. They must've been blind not to have seen the longing in each other's eyes – but apparently, they were worse than those who are blind, they were lovesick idiots, whether they would ever admit that or not.

Ren got tired of it already telling that part of him that wouldn't let him say anything and shouted…

"Aww… to hell with it!" he then firmly placed his lips on hers, putting in his action what had been bottled up in him for weeks now, passion, possessiveness, love – he released everything, hoping that in his action she would understand everything that he couldn't place in words either because of his perfectionist ideals or his Tao pride.

Her eyes widened by his sudden bold action – she never felt anything like this before. Daresay, it was her first ever kiss and words could never describe how she felt as she was being kissed by Tao Ren right at that moment. She kissed back, hoping that it would be enough for him, sincerely putting her love into it as well. She threw away her mask that had the words 'I hate Ren Tao' written on it and instead, showed her true self that she kept bottled up because she knew he would never look at her again if ever he found out about such a side in her.

They pulled apart, breathless. They looked at each other nervously, wondering if what just occurred actually happened or if it was but their fantasy.

It wasn't…

They looked at each other for a moment until Pilica spoke…

"Umm… so Ren-kun…?"

It was official, she was calling her Ren-kun again. He would have smiled but sadly, he wasn't too familiar with the skill. "What is it?" he said breathlessly.

She would admit that his voice had a sexy ring to it when it was breathless, a naughty part of her commented but she pushed that aside for now. She was still rather confused – what exactly happened? She had no idea, and planned to find out, "What does this mean?"

Ren blinked for a few moments, and he thought he was dumb. Ren smirked, "Why don't you go figure out by yourself?"

She pouted, his hands had just released her and they were no longer in such an odd and implicative position, she was kinda depressed by it but she had been eager to know what everything had meant now… "Tell me!"

"What do you think does it mean?" the Tao said sarcastically – he was getting quite impatient already, talk about dense Ainus.

The Ainu looked at him, wondering what he had meant. If she had thought correctly, everything was going well… but if not – she was dead. She would be in so much pain… Ugh. Why does Ren Tao have to be so confusing?

The Tao eyed her for a moment – to hell with teasing her…

"I didn't think you'd be so stupid…" Ren whispered to her ear before cupping her face and giving her a short peck on the lips, this time it was gentle, short – Pilica barely realized what had happened.

"Ren-kun…" she stuttered in surprise.

Ren laughed lightly, scooping her up into the air with his strong hands, "If you don't know yet… then you're more idiotic than your brother."

Pushing aside the comment on her brother, she smiled and softly said, "I love you Ren-kun."

"Likewise…" the Tao said with no hesitation, carrying the female Ainu to somewhere she had no idea of.

"Umm… where are we going?" Pilica asked Ren, blushing fiercely since she was being carried.

Ren coughed for a moment…

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

* * *

It was amidst the end of autumn and for sure, it had been a meaningful autumn for two certain persons, so different in many ways but alike in a way due to their strong emotions for each other…

"Ren-kun! Ren-kun!" exclaimed a youthful and jubilant Ainu girl as she ran up to a young man with a very distinct hairstyle.

The young man turned around, eyes brightening up upon seeing her but held an expression of evenness. He looked at her dotingly then said softly and less harsh than he usually did with any other person in the world, "Pilica…"

"Did you wait long? It's just that onii-chan began to interview me about where I was going again." Pilica explained and he did not question, her brother had always been too over-protective of her. He was overprotective too… with his Pilica and his elder sister.

Ren shook his head, "Not really… I just got here…"

"So where are we going?" the Ainu questioned.

Ren shrugged, "Where do you want to go?"

"Mmm… me?" Pilica said thoughtfully placing her hands on his broad chest, "Anywhere – as long as it is with you…" she leaned up to kiss him.

He placed his index finger on her lips seeing the slightly her expression on her face. He smirked as he pulled her to be with him under the shade of the tree.

He kissed her.

She kissed back.

"Ehem."

They continued kissing – oblivious of the world around them.

"Ehem."

They had heard it this time, but why should they care? They surely didn't think of what others thought, especially Ren.

"EHEM!"

Irritation caused both heads to turn and say in an annoyed tone, "WHAT?! Can't you see we're doing something?"

The one who had been the source of the 'ehem's glared at them, "Fine activity you've been doing there… just what exactly are you two doing? Hmm…?"

"Horo Horo?!"  
  
"Onii-chan?!"

Horo Horo glared at both of them carrying a plastic filled with groceries accompanied by Tamao. He let her hold the things for a moment then began to chase the Chinese shaman in a rampage, "COME BACK HERE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_As the dried leaves slowly fall to give way to new life, the barriers that cover his secluded heart falls, giving way to something he never expected – love to a young Ainu girl._

**::Autumn End::**

**::Tsuzuku – to be continued::**

A/N: XD Done! The ending might be totally screwed up with the Horo Horo chasing Ren scene but I liked it anyway. It humors me XD Anyway, Autumn is done! We're moving on to Winter! I love every single one of you reviewers and readers!!! XD (not romantically though O,o;;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the finale of Autumn XD [smiles like an obsessive weirdo that she is] We're moving onto Winter! Winter! Yey! Neways, here's the preview I promised… heart ya all XD

**Winter Summary: **He never thought he would ever fall in love – it was just not him. She never thought she would forget about her Prince Charming – it was just too unexpected. Will the gentle fall of snow erase their doubts?

**Excerpt:**

"Horo Horo-kun, what are you doing?" a young woman around two years younger than him entered the living room where he lay down idly flipping the channels of the TV – apparently, at that time of the day all that were home TV shopping shows. He didn't like those shows, not only did they show odd and worthless things that were too expensive for a young man like him.

Horo Horo smiled lazily at his friend, eyes lightening up when he saw her in her lemon yellow apron, face having hints of flour, "Nothing much… nothing good is on…" he shifted the subject with a wide grin, "You been baking?"

She nodded shyly, taking her seat on the other end of the sofa, "Hai… I've been making a cake – I made two since I know you would finish one yourself. It will take a few more minutes though…"

"Thank you…" Horo Horo grinned, "Does the other one have 'I love you, Yoh-sama' written on it?"

She blushed profusely, "Ah… no of course not! H-Horo Horo-kun… you shouldn't tease me like that!"

He laughed amusedly, "I'm not teasing you – I just want you to get everything over with Tamao. Isn't it better when all the weight of such a burden is gone? How will you move on, ne?"

"I-I don't think I'll ever move on…" Tamao began looking away from her good friend, "I know I'm not some princess than a prince like Yoh-sama will fall in love with, that's Anna-okami, but I don't think… I don't think I can handle rejection – even a mild one, you know?"

Horo Horo sighed, "I don't get it… I don't get it at all… But good luck anyways… you're going to need it."

"I know…" Tamao looked away.

"Aww, anyway, aren't the cakes ready yet?" he said lightening up the subject because seeing her hurt and depressed hurt him, though he didn't quite understand why. Playing with her light pink hair, he said, "I'm getting quite hungry."

That's it! Interested? I hope you are XD! I'm posting it around Monday or Tuesday so watch out for it! Anyway, thanks for reading Autumn! **R/R!******


	6. Winter : Part 1

**Seasons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

**Winter**

**Summary**: He never thought he would ever fall in love – it was just not him. She never thought she would forget about her Prince Charming – it was just too unexpected. Will the gentle fall of snow erase their doubts?

**A/N**: Here it is – Winter's first part… WAI! When I look at this I feel so proud because it's my first Horo x Tamao series that I actually plan to finish writing XD Ah… I feel so warm and bubbly inside. Anyway, I better stop babbling and get on with it dances around happily

**Message Time:**

snakespirit - I always thought those that come from anime are Cantonese - like Shaoran, but the series never stated where the Taos came from so I guess... or maybe they did in the manga, but I wouldn't know ;; Mmm... yeah, I think Tokyo Tower is red metal thing that looks like the Eiffel Tower... or isn't it O,o;;? I want to see it! [starry-eyed]

Nakashima-Michiyo, rachiru77, cherri-chan and GoddessLD, DayDrEaMiNg-child - glad you guys like the idea of Winter... hope I didn't screw it up with this ,;;

Ashly - XD

**Warning**: Major Horo x Tamao and some profanity maybe

* * *

Watching as a little snowflake landed near the window of Funbari Onsen, Horo Horo grinned broadly – it was winter time again, his favorite season. Finally, he would be able to go snow-boarding but a chill ran down his spine when he realized that despite the snow, he would still have to continue practicing with his teammates in soccer, blizzard or no blizzard.

Thankfully, that day was a Saturday and there weren't any assigned practice days that fell on Saturday so he spent his time either stalking his sister and her arrogant boyfriend or lazing around in his friend, Yoh Asakura's house emptying their fridge and simply hanging out. There were a lot of things fun to do in Yoh's house – soon to be inn. It had a well-stocked fridge and a great cook, which apparently was a very close and special friend to him. And also, when lucky enough that Anna wasn't there watching her soaps, they had a cool 100 channel cable TV anybody can abuse, which Horo Horo also found nice to watch his favorite shows like Ultraman, Doraemon or the new hit series, Naruto. Sadly however, there are some down sides in the great lounging area, like for example, if you were caught by Anna Kyouyama terrorizing her fiancé or raiding their fridge to no end, you would either end up doing the chores or cleaning the hot springs.

"Horo Horo-kun, what are you doing?" a young woman around two years younger than him entered the living room where he lay down idly flipping the channels of the TV – apparently, at that time of the day all that were home TV shopping shows. He didn't like those shows, not only did they show odd and worthless things that were too expensive for a young man like him.

Horo Horo smiled lazily at his friend, eyes lightening up when he saw her in her lemon yellow apron, face having hints of flour, "Nothing much… nothing good is on…" he shifted the subject with a wide grin, "You been baking?"

She nodded shyly, taking her seat on the other end of the sofa, "Hai… I've been making cake – I made two since I know you would finish one yourself. It will take a few more minutes though…"

"Thank you…" Horo Horo grinned, "Does the other one have 'I love you, Yoh-sama' written on it?"

She blushed profusely, "Ah… no of course not! H-Horo Horo-kun… you shouldn't tease me like that!"

He laughed amusedly, "I'm not teasing you – I just want you to get everything over with Tamao. Isn't it better when all the weight of such a burden is gone? How will you move on, ne?"

"I-I don't think I'll ever move on…" Tamao began looking away from her good friend, "I know I'm not some princess than a prince like Yoh-sama will fall in love with, that's Anna-okami, but I don't think… I don't think I can handle rejection – even a mild one, you know?"

Horo Horo sighed, "I don't get it… I don't get it at all… But good luck anyways… you're going to need it."

"I know…" Tamao looked away.

"Aww, anyway, aren't the cakes ready yet?" he said lightening up the subject because seeing her hurt and depressed hurt him, though he didn't quite understand why. Playing with her light pink hair, he said, "I'm getting quite hungry."

She blushed lightly and stuttered, "I-I think so… I better go check..." and she was gone, off to the kitchen to check the baked goodies that she was preparing.

* * *

_"I'm Horo Horo… who are you?" he grinned widely. It was near Christmas time and the pink-haired girl that was always in the Asakura household to do chores would spend the holidays there. He never talked to her much so he figured that since he had nothing to do; he would just go introduce himself._

_She blushed lightly and he had no idea why she did, "Ah… I'm… I'm…"_

_He looked confused; "Your name is I'm?" he looked confused._

_"Ah, Iie! It's… it's Tamao, Tamao Tamamura." She finally managed to say after a few moments._

_He grinned, finally clear and understood what she had meant. He realized she was a rather shy and introverted person, "So Tamao, what're you up to?"_

_"Ah… I'm just going to buy groceries for Yoh-sama and Anna-okami." She said, "Anna-san wants some specific things and Yoh-sama is always said to be clumsy by Anna-okami…"_

_"Really? Can I come with you?" he asked – he wasn't really expecting that she would actually let him. No girl ever agreed to his invitations – even with his great looks – but maybe that was because his approach had been totally wrong. After all, asking a girl whether they need your company in the aisle of the drugstore that had in big bold letters, SANITARY NAPKIN, has never been a good idea and never will be._

_She blushed profusely. She was not used to being 'asked' in anyway by guys except for Yoh-sama of course, but that had obviously been platonic. Whether or not he was flirting with her or not, she felt rather uncomfortable and weird about it. After all, people that asked her out usually were… weird, like Ryu-san. "Why not?"_

_He grinned, faintly surprised, but pleased nonetheless, "Cool! Let's go then!" he said pulling her by the hand out of the soon-to-be inn._

_So to say, that was a beginning of a wonderful friendship._

* * *

"Hey look Tamao, it's snowing!" Horo Horo pointed out to the snow-coated window as Tamao sliced a huge slice of chocolate cake for him

She smiled shyly handing Horo Horo a plate with the chocolate cake and a fork, "Yeah, it is…"

"Ne Tamao, do you like snow? I personally love snow…" Horo Horo said taking a bite from the slice of cake he had taken, which was basically half of the whole cake already. He loved snow – it was no lie. Ever since he was a child, he would admire the soft 'pieces of cold and wet cotton' that fell from the sky.

"It's fine I guess… for me it's no different from any other season, it's just a cycle that goes over and over…" Tamao stated, "Nothing really changes, flowers bloom during spring and it's really beautiful. During summer, it gets really warm and its nice to eat snow cones and visit the beach. During autumn, the leaves fall so there'll be space for the growing flowers to bloom during spring and during winter… During winter it snows and gets really cold."

Horo Horo pouted for a few moments dropping the fork on the table, "That's it? That's all you think winter is about? It's much more special than that Tamao!"

"Eh…?" the apparently confused Tamao said and rather surprised by his sudden outburst. Horo Horo was loud, but never during a meal – unless of course you consider his abnormally loud chewing sounds. Of course, Horo Horo also never put down his eating utensils unless perfectly full and satisfied.

Horo Horo winked at her, "Let me tell you something, this winter, this winter… I'll show you more things about winter! Then maybe you'll understand it a lot better and you'll like it a whole lot better too!" he said in his usual cheerful and optimistic self.

She laughed lightly at the determination and rather adorable childishness of her friend, "Alright then Horo Horo-kun… look, you're getting chocolate cake on your face…" she pointed out.

"Ah… I am…?" Horo Horo asked when he felt her wipe a tissue paper on it to clean it, he blushed in slight embarrassment, "I am…"

"There…" she smiled sweetly.

"I could have done it myself you know…" Horo Horo mumbled to himself, trying to understand why he had just blushed – and because of Tamao of all the people. Tamao was his best friend, nothing more than that…

She giggled lightly, "I know…" When she was with Horo Horo, she felt more free – more talkative… she always felt rather comfortable and reassured when he was around. He, of course, had been her closest friend, ever.

"Anyway," Horo Horo began again, "Just remember, this winter, preferably after school because coach is soooooooooooooooooo demanding, I'm going to show much much much much more wonderful things about my favorite season." He stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Alright already…" she said, playfully backing away slightly.

Grinning at her with his trademark 'I'm Horo Horo and I'm the most handsome guy you'll ever meet' smile, "You better remember that!"

* * *

_"Stars are more beautiful when it snowy all over the place…" Horo Horo noted as they sat at the front porch of Funbari Onsen. The Christmas party they had just ended while he decided to stay a while before going back to his apartment, which he shared with his little sister, Pilica. After all, there was quite some leftovers left and he planned to clean them up when Tamao began fixing up._

_"Really? They look pretty much the same to me…" Tamao commented as she hugged her knees due to the cold._

_Horo Horo sighed at the practicality and simplicity of his friend. For her, snow was snow and the stars were stars, they always been the same. "Don't you think that the atmosphere of the snow and the stars at the sky fit quite well? It's like there are stars falling soft and gently, since snow flakes somewhat resemble stars in some sort of way. I mean, they are both white dots when not inspected, right?"_

_She shrugged, "I guess so…"_

_He smiled, his friend had always been one who didn't understand most of the things he was talking about. Sometimes, he himself cannot understand his words – they always been quite confusing, but then he realizes in the future that they had been so easy to understand, "Ah well…" he laughed, "I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore!"_

_She giggled, amused by the upbeat and optimistic attitude of Horo Horo. She wished she could be like him, without a care in the world and able to express feelings ever so well… but she wasn't, and probably never will be. _

_"Tamao, can I ask you something?" he said in a rather serious tone of voice – not exactly all sad and moody, but at least serious enough to know that it had been quite an important matter._

_"What is it?" she smiled._

_"Ah well…" he scratched his nose, "I was wondering… What do girls… umm… fancy?"_

_She laughed, "Fancy? Do you mean what do girls like? I see you're still trying to find a girl friend."_

_He pouted slightly, "Well, of course I am! I can't be left behind Yoh now! He has Anna and I have no one!"_

_The words 'Yoh' and 'Anna' forced her mouth to clamp shut. She knew that Horo Horo didn't really mean it in such a way to hurt her or rub it in on her, but it was still quite painful that even Horo Horo knew she had no chance in claiming Yoh Asakura's heart._

_"Ah… shit." He said when he saw her reaction. He knew about it, he knew about it quite well. He hated himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut in front of such an innocent and sensitive person, "I'm sorry Tamao… I didn't mean to… you know."_

_"Ah… Horo Horo-kun, it's nothing…" she forced a smiled, "Now let's go back to your question, ne?"_

_"Are you sure you're alright? I'm really sorry… I wasn't thinking about my words and just spilled things out like an idiot. Sorry…" he said bashfully._

_"I-It's alright Horo Horo-kun…" she said to reassure the young Ainu, "You do want to know the answer to your question, right?"_

_"If it's alright with you, yeah." Horo Horo grinned, though not quite so reassured about Tamao's troubled feelings yet, "Of course if not, I can always ask Pilica, but you know… sometimes I wonder… Is Pilica even a girl?"_

_Tamao laughed, "That's so mean Horo Horo-kun, and to your own sister too!" Tamao said playfully, though she did know fully well that if there was one person in the world Horo Horo would give up his life for, it would be his sister, Pilica, "I wouldn't mind! I'm telling you!"_

_"Ah okay then… so what do girls like in a guy? Let's look at your perspective, okay?" he grinned cheekily._

_She blushed lightly trying her best to answer the Ainu's question, "Well… I do like a person who is nice and kind… umm… someone who's considerate and gentle in a kind of way. But… I like a strong person too, but humble… and easy-going… easy to talk to and really really nice."_

_Horo Horo who had been taking notes on what she was saying, grinned, "That's sounds a lot like Yoh… just without the lazy part."_

_"Eh… well…" Tamao said finding no words to defend herself._

_"So you're looking for a prince charming?" Horo Horo laughed, putting the piece of paper with his 'notes' on in his pockets._

_Tamao looked away bashfully all the while blushing profusely._

_Horo Horo then opened his mouth to say something which she didn't exactly here at that time, "Do you think I can be Prince Charming?"_

* * *

"Ah, there!" Horo Horo grinned broadly handing a piece of paper to Tamao, the paper in which he had been writing on just a few moments ago.

Tamao blinked wondering what was written in the paper and what it was for, "Umm… Horo Horo-kun? What's this for? What is this?"

He laughed running his hand through his unique light blue hair, "Why don't you just look at it and read it?"

"Umm… let's see… December 20 – will you go with me, Pilica and Ren to the Ainu Mountains?" she read rather shocked after reading the statement and had it processed in her mind. Horo Horo had been inviting her to come with him, his sister and his sister's boyfriend to their home. She was rather anxious to find out what this was about, but on the other hand, she felt ecstatic as well because she knew such a trip would be fun.

"What do you say? I need some company and a comrade, I don't know what Ren and Pilica will try to do to me there, and I just can't stop Ren from coming. Our okaa-san and otto-san are excited to meet him and I honestly want them to see Ren too… Ugh, anyway, I can't stop Ren – he practically forced me to allow him to go…" Horo Horo sighed, "Will you come with me? I mean, I am showing you the wonders of winter and what better way to show you than going to my home, right? It's breathtaking there!"

"I-I don't know… I would like to… but… I don't know if I'm allowed to…" Tamao said, and she wasn't lying. She never exactly tried asking for a vacation from the Asakuras before – she had always enjoyed staying with Yoh-kun and Anna-okami at Izumo during Christmas and cooking Christmas dinners. Though Horo Horo's invitation seemed like a nice experience, she surely did need permission from either Kino-sama or Anna-okami, both of which are hard to get. If only it was Yoh-sama and Yohmei-sama who had power in their family…

He face-faulted a bit, "I'm sure they'll think about it! But if you get the chance, you will come, right?"

"Of course I am Horo Horo-kun… I would love to visit your homeland…" she smiled.

He smiled at her too but for one moment he began asking himself, '_Why am I so keen on wanting her to come?' _but forgot everything when he saw her smile

_It will surely be one of the more eventful and fun winters in my life, I'm sure of it! _He said to himself as he followed Tamao to the soon-to-be inn's kitchen with an ecstatic expression on his usually cheerful face. For one moment, all of his soccer practice troubles seem to go away.

**::Tsuzuku – to be continued::**

A/N: I'm not even sure if this was written well ;; I'm really sorry if this seemed to be some sort of rush work, and I swear I'll try to do better in the next chapter! I'm really really sorry! I still hope you enjoyed this though… Horo Horo and Tamao once again captured my heart, XD and reigns as a current strong obsession like Neji x TenTen and Athrun x Cagalli. I just love these two… :) anyway, next chapter on Saturday or Sunday I guess… hopefully, unless of course I'm so lazy AGAIN --;; hopefully, I'm not. Thanks for reading the first chapter of Winter!!! I hearts you people! XD Please don't forget to **R/R!**


	7. Winter : Part 2

**Seasons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

---

**Winter**

**Summary**: He never thought he would ever fall in love – it was just not him. She never thought she would forget about her Prince Charming – it was just too unexpected. Will the gentle fall of snow erase their doubts?

**A/N**: Late. Late. Late. God, I'm so damn late, ain't I? Oh well… :D As long as it came out I'm fine with it I guess… I sorry though… :( I bet you guys want to murder me now or something --;; Anyway, I'm putting a lot of work in this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless… :) huggles

**Message Time:**

Saffron – Thanks for the comment :) I love reading reviews so I will still read your review :D Thank you so much for reviewing this :D

snakespirit – Horo Horo's hot! :D yey! Thank you! I love your reviews :D

Mendori-chan – huggles as well Fellow Horo x Tamao fan :D Salamat sa review :D and as you can see, though late, I continued!

rachiru77 – Maybe Horo does have a crush on Tamao, but I guess he's too dense to realize that now :P and yes, Tamao does believe that Horo Horo is one of the closest friends she has. Wonder what that'll lead to… winks

Ashly – XD

Kira – Thank you so much for the review and comment :S it made feel so happy XD

The Summer Stars – I hope you're alright… sweatdrops hyperventilating and all. Favorite mankin writer? I feel so honored bows Please don't stalk me… :D smiles sheepishly

reviewlord, DayDrEaMiNg-child, sakura-star69, GoddessLD – thank you for the review :D

cherri-chan – thank you so much :D I think Anna and Kino would allow Tamao winks

watery - summer is Yoh x Anna actually, Spring fitted better for Lyserg and Jeanne so it will be Lyserg x Jeanne in Spring :D

Nakashima-Michiyo - Horo x Tamao makes things more lovable doesn't it? smiles :D hehe

**Warnings: **Major Horo x Tamao and some profanity maybe

---

_It had been dark._

_There was a blizzard on-going._

_But__ she was nowhere in sight._

_He flung the living room's door open – it was the only place he hadn't checked. '_Where are you? You idiot…' _he thought, he had no idea where she could have gone, and why in heavens would she go out in a blizzard, but she was not around. He prayed that she would be in the living room, knitting or something. He knew that when he heard the onsen's door open and slam shut that there had been something going on… But she was not in the living room… Only Yoh and Anna had been there, with a confused expression on his face…_

_"Yoh, where's Tamao?" Horo Horo had asked rather quickly, he was so worried about her, and he himself had no idea why. Yes, she had been his best friend, but his concern for her had seemingly went more than that – a lot more._

_Yoh had snapped out from his trance, "I don't know… we were just talking… then she ran away."_

_Horo Horo felt his blood boil, "Why didn't you go after her? There's a blizzard going on outside and God knows where she's at!" He never felt so much anger at a friend – not even Ren, who constantly seemed to be in rather odd situations with his sister._

_The Asakura didn't speak at all, or rather was not given the chance to speak because the rather edgy Ainu had punched him and caused him to fall to the ground._

_He glared at Yoh rather angrily and muttered, "I'm going to go look for her…" was the words he said before he ran out to the blizzard. Who cares if he were to be buried in the snow? Who cares if he were to get sick? All that mattered, that she was safe. That was all that mattered in his heart. He didn't even bother to think about what Pilica would react about such a reckless decision. All that mattered was her._

_"Ouch…" Yoh said as he rubbed his jaw, which was punched rather dangerously by the Ice shaman, "Anna, don't you think he went a bit overboard?"_

_Anna came out from the kitchen, "It just proves to show his feelings for her…"_

_"Do you think they'll get together already?" Yoh smiled as he stood up from the floor, "I think that would be really nice if they do… Horo Horo obviously loves her so… and she does deserves someone who does love her that much."_

_"Maybe… but they're too dense and stupid for that." Anna replied rather frankly._

_Yoh laughed, "Aren't you being kind of mean?"_

_Anna glared at her laidback fiancé and said, "Yoh, since Tamao's not around, you better go cook dinner, prepare food for those two too, okay?"_

_"Whatever you say Anna!"__ Yoh saluted as he made his way to the kitchen._

_"You're too stupid too…" Anna said with a sigh as she took the remote control from atop the couch and turned it on to watch her favorite soap opera. "Yoh no baka…"_

_---_

_"Tamao!__ Tamao! Where are you?" he called out in all directions. He estimated that it had been ten minutes now since he ran out of Yoh's humble abode to go in search of her and yet she was still no where to be found. It was freezing and the wind was rather strong. He knew that she was supposedly just close by – even he, who had loved cold weather wouldn't have gone so far in such a blizzard._

'God damn it. Where are you?' _He thought impatiently, clenching his knees and panting because he was tired. He honestly would kill someone if he couldn't find her._

_He then heard something… Sobs. Sobs of a young girl… sobs of someone familiar… sobs of Tamao._

_His eyes widened and ran to the direction where the sobs were at. "Tamao! Tamao! Is that you?"_

_There was no answer, but he didn't need any anyhow, just the slight sight of faint pink amongst the white of snow and black of the night showed him that it was her. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was safe, though shivering in the cold and crying. She was safe. She was alright. It was as if a huge weight that had been in his heart had been lifted._

_He approached her with a soft gentle smile, different from the usual huge, mischievous grins that Horo Horo always wore. "You idiot…" he said playfully, "You had me worried there…"_

_She looked up to him, a faint smile gracing her face, "Horo Horo-kun…" she managed to say in between sobs. "I thought I would be stranded here and just die."_

_He took his hand, "I would never allow that, I would threaten the snow to give you back if it ever took you away." He said with a grin, "What idiotic soul possessed you to run off during a blizzard anyway? Come on, ride on my back, we'll get back faster that way."_

_"It's funny that during a blizzard you are still able to smile so brightly." Tamao noted as she hesitantly and shyly got on the back of the Ainu._

_"I'm really like that Tamao, whether you like it or not." He grinned as he began to walk, carrying her then nothing after a few moments, "You're light, have you been eating properly?"_

_"Of course I have!" Tamao said, heat filling her cheeks. It was amazing that she was able to feel heat in such weather but she did. It was overwhelming – the concern her Ainu friend had been showing her, she then realized how blessed she was to have such a wonderful friend despite the fact that he might be the cause of a world-wide famine._

_"Maybe, it's just that I'm strong…" he said, as he urged her to hold on more tightly._

_Tamao giggled lightly, "Don't flatter yourself Horo Horo-kun."_

_Horo Horo gave off a hearty laugh as well, "I can't help it. There's plenty to be flattered about."_

_She hit his head lightly, making sure that the Ainu would not be thrown off balance by such an action._

_Horo Horo suddenly turned serious – it was one of the unique things about him. He managed to shift the mood of certain things quite quickly. "Tamao… what happened really? Why did you just storm off the onsen…"_

_"Umm well…" Should she tell him? She sighed as a surrender, he had the right to know, since after all, without him, she might have died sooner or later. "I was talking with Yoh-sama."_

_"I know that part." Horo Horo said, his grip slightly tightened for some reason._

_"Somehow, it shifted to Anna-okami, our conversation." Tamao said, somehow, she was finding it not so difficult to talk to Horo Horo about such a thing, "and he said, he loved her."_

_"Oh…" Horo Horo said, it was no big surprise, but he still knew it must be painful, "I'm sorry…"_

_"I already knew that of course…" Tamao said with a sigh, "It just seems harder to take when I hear straight from him."_

_"It must be…" Horo Horo said looking to the sky. "Love is so troublesome…"_

_"Maybe it is…" Tamao said with a dreamy look on his face, "But it is also a gift…"_

_"If you say so." He shrugged. He then popped the question that he thought would be too rude to ask, "Are you giving up on him now?"_

_"I want to…" Tamao said contemplatively, "but my heart is still beating strongly for him. I can't just change the direction it is pointing to, no matter how hard I try."_

_Horo Horo paused for a moment and could have sworn he thought, _'If only I could…' _he pushed the thought away with a blush, "Let's hurry up, the storm might get stronger…"_

_"Eh…?" Tamao looked rather confused, "It's actually getting weaker…"_

---

Horo Horo held a stupid, yet cute nostalgic look on his face as he recalled some past events, until he heard a shout from the lower floor that brought him back to reality.

"Oy! Horo Horo, can you tell her to hurry up? We don't have all day you know!" It was unmistakably Ren Tao who called out.

Horo Horo sighed, "Fine shorty!"

He then turned to the door.

"Are you done yet?" Horo Horo called out to the locked room of Tamao Tamamura with an impatient expression on his face, "Ren Tao is having a fit downstairs already! I can tell, his hair is growing, we wouldn't want Yoh and Anna's house to have a big hole in the ceiling courtesy of Tao Ren's hair now, do we?"

"I heard you!" a sound from downstairs called out, annoyance evident in his voice, "Shut up you Ainu, or I'll kick you off the plane when we're hundreds of feet above the ocean!"

With a soft giggle the door of the room finally opened to reveal Tamao in a white polo and jeans pulling out a brown suitcase. "You and Ren-kun are lively as usual I see…"

Horo Horo grinned, "It's such a relief that Anna allowed you to come with us, lucky!" he then took the suitcase from Tamao, "Let me carry that…"

"Thank you Horo Horo-kun…" she blushed lightly.

"No biggie…" he grinned as they descended down the stairs to meet up with an impatient Tao Ren and a waiting Pilica.

" 'Ello shorty!" Horo Horo greeted cheerfully at the sight of Ren Tao, "How's it been going? Fine a presume? Killed a hairdresser for trying to fix your hair again maybe…?"

The Tao glared at him, but knew he wouldn't be able to do anything that would physically damage the Ainu, since after all, his SISTER who comfortably enough had been his GIRLFRIEND, as around. After the usual deadly glare, he turned around smugly. He knew that Pilica would reprimand her loudmouth of a brother anyway.

"Onii-chan! Don't be mean to Ren!" Pilica said with a pout, hitting her elder brother with a baseball bat, that by some coincidence was on the couch (o.O).

"ITAI!" Horo Horo flinched at the pain he received.

Tamao sweatdropped, rather used to the sight after seeing around hundreds of times in the past, "Let's calm down now guys… hurting each other would lead us nowhere."

"Hn." Ren grunted, "Let's just go, if that clown wasn't Pilica's brother, he wouldn't even be coming along with us…"

"Well, excuse me…" Horo Horo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ren! Horo Horo!" Pilica exclaimed causing both partied to shut up. Pilica – no doubt, was Superwoman. She managed to shut up both the arrogant, proud heir of the Tao clan and the loud, reckless Ainu warrior in record time.

Tamao sighed, these guys would never change.

---

"Cool… first class seats!" Horo Horo excitedly jumped into the huge seat as they boarded the airplane, "This is sooo cooooool!"

The other three sweatdropped when they saw Horo Horo act so childishly.

Ren took his seat silently, rolling his eyes as he looked at the Ainu shaman check out the various things that surrounded the seat. Pilica sat beside him with a smile, looking at her elder brother's excitement. Tamao took her seat beside Horo Horo trying to restrain him from busting the airplane window open, for reasons she could not explain at all.

Horo Horo bounced in his seat after he strapped his seat belt.

"I hear the food in first class is great…" Tamao noted, "I bet you're excited, aren't you Horo Horo-kun?"

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed, "But I bet they still won't be able to beat YOUR cooking."

Tamao blushed and was about to reply when Ren interrupted the conversation…

"The food here is not so great, trust me…" Ren rolled his eyes, "It's really nothing special… some of the dishes even suck."

Horo Horo stuck out his tongue, "You're just saying that because you have an all-you-can-eat buffet prepared for you everyday!"

"I wouldn't call it an all-you-can-eat buffet…" Ren sighed, "Just a normal Chinese dinner…"

"Don't Chinese dinners comprise of at least 9 courses?" Tamao asked inquisitively.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Ren Tao said, laying his head on the soft sofa-like seat. "Try to shut your mouth on the trip Horo Horo, it's rather short, an hour actually."

Horo Horo turned away from the Chinese muttering, "Stupid moron…"

Tamao smiled, "I bet it would be rather fun… this trip and all…" She took out a book from her shoulder bag, hearing that Horo Horo had called for the stewardess to bring some snacks and drinks to him. For an hour trip, she knew the airlines were going to give off food like it was a 12 hour trip with Horo Horo around.

"Of course it would!" Horo Horo told her as he opened a pack of gummy bears given to him, "I'm telling you, it will be the best! I will do everything in my power to make it the best winter you have ever experiences!"

Tamao smiled amused by Horo Horo boyish charm.

"Remember, the promise?" Horo Horo gave her a wink, "I don't back down on my word!"

"I know you don't…" Tamao smiled.

She knew - Horo Horo was slowly beginning to own her heart, intentionally or unintentionally, Yoh-sama or no Yoh-sama… He was beginning to be one of the people she cherished the most. Good or bad, she didn't know… but at that moment, everything felt right and in its place.

---

"Otto-san! Where are you?!" called out Horo Horo as he kicked the door of his home open, causing Tamao's eyes to widen and Ren to sigh disapprovingly.

Tamao looked hysterical, "Umm…Horo Horo-kun… I don't think that that was necessary to do… the door… it broke… and…"

Pilica laughed lightly patting the pink-haired girl on the back, "Don't worry Tamao-san, onii-chan does that ever so often, we're quite used to it already. It's also a sign that the real Horo Horo came home, not some intruder or something."

A huge man then approached the front door and glared at Horo Horo. He looked at the young man with a stern face that soon changed into a wide smiled. The man then took Horo Horo by the head and ruffled the shaman's spiky light blue hair, "Horo Horo! How've you been? Your mother's been worried sick! You have been eating properly right? She won't be too happy if you're not, you're a growing boy according to her!"

Horo Horo laughed and playfully punched his father, "I've been eating fine otto-san, where's okaa-san anyway? Out to buy dinner again or something?"

"Yep…" the man said rubbing his roughly shaved beard, "There are going to be two extra guests… which reminds me!"

The man then scanned the three remaining people, finding the young man with a more unique hairstyle than his son among the two ladies, "You must be Ren…"

Ren tensed up for a moment, Horo Horo and Pilica's father… he was strong-looking, and rather huge. He would be able to punch him off the house if he had done anything wrong, and he might also be brutally tortured – fathers after all, were very protective over their daughters.

He glared at Ren with stern-looking eyes.

Ren, not wanting to look weak or pathetic, had glared back with the same intensity.

The glaring continued on until Horo Horo's father broke the silence…

"Wah! My daughter's told me all about you! You do seem to be a fine young man, and your family is quite well-off as well!" the Ainu man said with a huge dreamy grin. He then bowed in front of Ren, "Ah… Please take care of my daughter!"

"Otto-san!!!!" screeched Pilica, hitting her father.

Horo Horo's face darkened, how expected from his dear father…

"Umm…" Tamao said softly, feeling rather out of place and amused all at the same time, "Ah…" she was speechless and with nothing to say.

Horo Horo grinned putting his arm on Tamao's shoulder, "Don't worry, it's just how our family acts all the time. You should see it when my mother is here, it's really a racket." He laughed, "That's why I wanted to be shaman king, because all these people, this village, the Koropokurus, they're all important to me!"

"Horo Horo-kun…" Tamao smiled. "You're really such a nice person."

He stuck out his tongue with a wide grin on his face, "You're just saying that… besides, I didn't become shaman king anyway."

"But your dream will come true, I'm sure of it. If not, Yoh-sama said he'll definitely help in fulfilling it, remember?" Tamao smiled softly looking at the blue-haired shaman. Horo Horo's father, Pilica and Ren were in a lively conversation, that looked more of a comedy scene, "You have nothing to worry about."

"You're right I guess…" Horo Horo grinned, "But for now, I want to try fulfilling my dreams myself, they're my dreams and I get to fulfill them alone."

She admired his steady and firm determination – that determination was always shown in his eyes. She always did see it, and it always inspired her, Horo Horo as a person inspired her, because he was strong, he did not give up easily, and he tries his best for what he believes in. A vision of her perfect self.

Horo Horo then shifted the subject, "So what do you think about this place? I know it's not what you call very much, but I love it here!"

"It's wonderful!" Tamao said clasping her hands together dreamily, "It's also very peaceful and relaxing…"

"That's good to here, maybe later, I can take you out to explore, there's a place here that's wonderful to ice skate on, another that's wonderful to snowboard and ski on. There's also this really peaceful place where Pilica and I always built our armada of snowmen. We love it there!" Horo Horo stated with a wide excited grin. He just KNEW that it would be so fun with Tamao around, he just KNEW it.

"That sounds nice…" Tamao blushed lightly.

Then someone had interrupted with clearing his throat rather loudly. It was Horo Horo's father, and he was grinning widely, apparently, he was done on telling Ren to take good care of his daughter and getting hit by a rather flustered Pilica, "Horo Horo…"

"What is it Otto-san? Horo Horo turned to his father, slightly annoyed.

"Well…" his father asked then pointed to Tamao, "Horo Horo, why didn't you tell your father? Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?!"

Both Horo Horo's and Tamao's eyes widened in shock, flustered Horo Horo hit his father on the head, "Don't be an idiot Otto-san! That's Tamao, she's my best friend!"

Horo Horo's father laid his eyes on Tamao, looking rather suspicious, causing the poor prophetess to sweat and tense up, Horo Horo's father tended to be scary – that's for sure. The Ainu man then turned to his son, "Son, she's very pretty and seems very nice, go and court her!"

"WHAT?!" Horo Horo looked as if it was the most impossible thing in the world, and surprisingly, Tamao felt rather hurt by such a face. Horo Horo hit his father one more time, "Don't kid on such things!"

"But… but… she looks like she would make a wonderful daughter-in-law… she looks very kind as well." The man remarked with a grin. Oddly, Pilica and Horo Horo's father had reminded Tamao very much of Horo Horo, in an odd sort of way.

Horo Horo looked redder than ever, hissing the words: "Shut up."

Ren smirked, realizing that the target of Horo Horo's father had now been Horo Horo, and not him.

The father on the other hand pretended not to here his obviously embarrassed son, "Ah… my children… they're so grown up already… and I feel so old…"

"My, my, what's happening here? The door is missing… does that mean Horo Horo-kun is home?" a feminine voice said entering the house.

The words: "Darling!" and "Okaa-san!" echoed throughout the room.

**::Tsuzuku – to be continued::**

Takari-san: I am feeling rather high today… and to say it's right after my Chinese test, it feels rather odd XD Nonetheless, here is the new chapter of Seasons, which is, may I add, very **very**** VERY **LATE. I apologize… and beg that you are not angry at me. Horo Horo's parents… are rather… odd, maybe… smiles sheepishly I think Horo Horo's dad was shown in the manga, but I didn't read that much of it yet to know ;; His father here is somewhat like Horo Horo himself, and his mother is – well, you'll find out. :D This chapter was mainly, just sort of a fill-in, worthless fluff chapter but I will go into the relationship between Horo Horo and Tamao and their developing feelings in the next. The pacing of this fic is still going normally, which is a relief because I don't want to rush the ending too much. Though I am still missing a certain event that could happen in the fic pouts anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which was, for me, not so bad, I especially like the flashback for some reason, :D It's just me being overly romantic I guess. Hmm… tell me what you think about the chapter, okay? **R/R!**


End file.
